It's Not Like That, Darling
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Wookie menyukai Yesung, namun Yesung menyukai sosok Eunhyuk yang ada dalam diri Wookie. Chap 8 UPDATE! Yewook GS. DLDR. RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Its Not Like That, Darling**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu Follow yah readers..**

**Genre: Genderswitch, Romance,**

**Rate : T = M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Nagae Tomomi yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Aku bukanlah dirinya. Kumohon lihatlah diriku #Crack summary#**

*****Yewook*****

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae. Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini"

Itukan tanganku. Siapa orang itu?

Kutelusuri jalanan menuju Kyunghee University, tempatku berkuliah. Pikiranku melayang.

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi yang sama dengan namja yang sama pula. Hm, sepertinya aku menjadi sering bermimpi hal seperti itu semenjak masuk kuliah. Dan itu terjadi hampir setiap hari. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah denganku.

Apa.. ini efek dari kecelakaan waktu itu?

Laki-laki yang ada dalam mimpiku memiliki mata yang hangat dan juga manis. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku merasa bahagia sekali, meskipun itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Wookie..." Terdengar seseorang memanggilku dengan cukup keras yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Oh, ternyata aku sudah tiba di halaman kampus. Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sosok yang berteriak tadi.

"Annyeong, Wookie," sapa Minnie dan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun seraya memamerkan senyum tiga jari mereka.

"Huh.. Kalian mengagetkanku saja," eluhku.

"Mianhae, Wookie. Abisnya kamu aku panggil biasa daritadi nggak noleh-noleh sih. Ya sudah aku teriakin saja," jelas Minnie.

"Mian. Aku tadi tak kedengaran," sesalku.

"Memangnya kamu tadi lagi mikirin apa sih?" tanya Minnie penasaran.

BLUSHH. Kurasa pipiku mulai memerah deh. Aduh.. Aku harus jawab bagaimana ya.

"Kenapa mukamu jadi merah? Jangan-jangan tadi lagi mikirin yang jorok-jorok yah? Ayo ngaku.." Kyuhyun mendesakku. Aish, si evil ini merepotkan.

"Ayo ngaku, Wookie." desak Minnie ikut-ikutan.

"Ka.. kalian ini bicara apa sih?" elakku.

"Ah,, Wookie.. Mengaku sa.." ucap Kyuhyun terputus.

"Tolong.." Segera kutolehkan kepala untuk mencari tahu siapa yang minta tolong. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dan Minnie.

"Taeminnn.." teriakku sambil berlari saat melihat Taemin, teman sekelasku sedang dianiaya oleh kekasihnya.

"Taemin, kau tak apa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Ehm.. Beginilah," jawabnya lesu.

"Dasar namja kurang ajar. Beraninya sama yeoja doang. Mana dia akan kuhajar dia," emosiku.

"Kyaa.. Kyuhyun, lepaskan aku. Aku mau beri pelajaran namja pengecut itu." Kyuhyun menahan tubuhku dengan kuat dari belakang saat aku hendak menghajar namja sialan tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Wookie," ujar Minnie menenangkanku.

"Baiklah." Aku menenangkan diriku sesaat kemudian kulihat Taemin mengajak kekasihnya pergi.

"Dia memang menyukai tipe namja seperti itu," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Iya sih. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau temanku disakiti?" Emosiku kembali mencuat.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Makanya kau sering terluka," kata Minnie.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya," tandasku.

"Jelas ada." Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah.

"Waktu itu kau coba menyelamatkan anjing tapi malah kau sendiri yang tertabrak mobil. Gara-gara itu kau ketinggalan pelajaran sebulan. Dan karena itu juga kau jadi mengulang setahun," ucap Minnie panjang lebar. Iya sih, apa yang mereka katakan memang benar.

"Apa kau tahu berapa orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, eoh?" kata Kyuhyun. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkannya. Aku sadar kalau aku merepotkan banyak orang selama ini.

"Bahkan aku juga pernah mendonorkan darahku untukmu," lanjut Kyuhyun. Huh, yang mendonorkan darah untukku kan bukan dia saja.

"Kami hanya ingin kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak," ucap Minnie.

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir waktu itu," sesalku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar," ucap Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Minnie hendak memasuki ruang kelasnya.

BRUKKK

Aku terjatuh karena tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja yang menabrakku. Aish, sakit sekali.

"Maaf," ucap namja tadi.

au kau ingin tiduran, sebaiknya jangan di jalanan," katanya lalu beranjak meninggalkanku. Dia pikir siapa yang membuat aku jadi tiduran begini. Huh..

"Ah.. Tungg.." ucapanku terputus begitu mendengar suara teriakan di belakangku.

"Kim Yesung-ssi.." Ternyata hanya teriakan fans namja itu. Eh, namja itu guru disini ya, kok aku tak pernah lihat sih.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

Aduh, kenapa ini? Kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar kencang sekali? Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Wookie, kau tak apa?" tanya Minnie sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Aku tak apa. Loh, bukannya tadi kalian sudah akan masuk kelas ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tadinya sih gitu. Tapi saat kami lihat kau jatuh ditabrak namja, kami langsung kembali kesini," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. Kalian tahu siapa namja tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Maksudmu Kim Yesung seorang novelis itu?" selidik Kyuhyun.

"Ne."

"Kau tak tahu, Wookie? Mulai tahun ini menjadi dosen kita," terang Minnie.

Kenapa aku seperti mengenal sosok namja tadi ya? Jangan-jangan aku pernah melihatnya di TV.

Ah.. aku ingat. Dia kan namja yang selalu ada di mimpiku. Kok bisa dia sih, padahal aku kan sama sekali tak kenal dengannya. Huh.. Membingungkan.

Aku masih bergelut dengan pikiranku sebelum Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Reputasinya tidak begitu baik."

"Masa sih? Tapi dia kan terkenal banget di kalangan yeoja," tanya Minnie penasaran. Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang namja tersebut jadi aku hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka saja.

"Itu kan karena penampilannya yang keren. Padahal banyak kok fans yang nggak membaca novelnya. Gosipnya sih, dia suka mempermainkan yeoja yang mendekatinya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Itu hanya gosip kan?" tanya Minnie tak percaya.

"Menurutku sih itu benar." ujar Kyuhyun.

Hah.. image-nya sungguh berbeda sekali dengan yang ada di mimpiku.

"Kyu, Min aku masuk kelas dulu ya," pamitku.

"Ne. Hati- hati, Wookie." Minnie menyahuti perkataanku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, terlihat Jung Seonsaengnim telah berada di kelas tersebut. Ah, berarti aku terlambat. Bagaimana bisa aku sampai lupa dengan jam masuk sih.

"Mianhamnida, seonsaengnim. Saya terlambat," ucapku sopan.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Segeralah menuju kursimu," kata Jung seonsaengnim singkat. Langsung saja aku beranjak menuju tempat dudukku setelah mendapat izin darinya.

Kini aku sudah duduk manis di kursiku yang nyaman. Rasanya aku sudah tak minat lagi untuk memperhatikan pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim. Semua pikiranku dipenuhi oleh namja yang ada di dalam mimpiku itu.

Hm,, coba kupikirkan. Kalau memimpikan artis, sudah pasti karena kau tahu soal artis tersebut. Tapi ini berbeda. Meskipun wajahnya tak asing, tapi pribadinya benar-benar berbeda. Namja yang ada dalam mimpiku jauh lebih lembut. Seandainya saja dia benar-benar ada di dunia ini, aku pasti bahagia.

Ah,, memikirkannya membuatku mengantuk saja.

"Hentikan. Itu berbahaya," Seorang yeoja kecil sedang merampas pisau yang dipegang oleh seorang namja yang umurnya tak jauh beda dengannya.

"Kembalikan," hardik namja kecil seraya mencoba menarik pisau di tangan yeoja kecil tadi.

"Tak akan," ucap yeoja kecil sambil menarik pisau itu kembali.

Srett.. Secara tak sengaja pisau tadi mengenai tangan dari namja kecil tadi.

"Jongwoon, tanganmu berdarah," teriak yeoja kecil.

"Ini bukan apa-apa kok," ucap Jongwoon, namja kecil.

Aku terlonjak dari tidurku. Apa itu barusan. Mimpi aneh lagi? Ah.. Aku pulang sajalah, lagian mata kuliah Jung seonsaengnim juga sudah berakhir.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri halaman Kyunghee University. Pikiranku tetap saja tak teralihkan dari mimpi tadi.

Aduh.. aku tak begitu ingat masa kecilku. Aku juga tak mengenal anak kecil itu. Aish.. kenapa hidupku ribet sekali karena mimpi-mimpi aneh itu sih?

"Seonsaengnim..." Kudengar teriakan beberapa yeoja di belakangku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar untuk mencari tahu siapa dosen yang diteriaki barusan.

Ah.. Ternyata Kim Yesung seonsaengnim. Banyak sekali fansnya yah, seperti artis saja.

Kulihat raut wajahnya. Kok mirip ya, apa salah ya?

Setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, dadaku langsung berdebar-debar.

Ada apa denganku?

Apa jangan-jangan aku mencintainya?

Tidak mungkin. Sungguh tak mungkin. Melihatnya saja baru tadi pagi, mana mungkin sudah jatuh cinta.

Segera kualihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Tak sengaja kulihat terdapat luka di lengan kanannya yang tak tertutupi.

Luka itu..

Kok sama lagi?

Aish.. Semua penuh teka-teki. Aku harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Kim Yesung seonsaengnim," teriakku sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Mianhamnida, seonsaengnim. Ada hal penting yang harus kutanyakan tapi pertanyaannya sedikit aneh," ucapku saat aku sudah berdiri di depannya.

Kulihat dia menautkan alisnya bingung dan menatap mataku. Ah.. dadaku semakin berdebar-debar saat mata kami bertemu.

"Begini seonsaengnim, apa luka di tanganmu itu kau dapat saat kau masih SD karena bertengkar dengan seorang anak perempuan?"

"Luka ini?" Dia menunjuk luka yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne."

"Luka ini.."

Grepp.. Kurasakan sepasang lengan kekarnya memelukku dari belakang.

"Kudapat saat aku memeluk yeoja seperti ini, dan aku digigitnya," lanjutnya. Dadaku yang sedari tadi sudah berdebar, kini bertambah berdebar karena jarak yang cukup dekat antara kami.

"Kyaaa.. Aku juga mau dong.." Terdengar teriakan fans Yesung seonsaengnim yang melihatku dipeluk oleh idolanya.

"Begitulah, sampai nanti ya." Yesung seonsaengnim melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku kemudian beranjak pergi.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku masih mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengontrol debaran yang cukup keras di dadaku ini.

"Yeoja itu hanya mau mencari perhatian saja sama Yesung seonsaengnim," ujar salah satu fans Yesung Seonsaengnim. Ah,, biarlah mereka mau berkata apa aku tak peduli.

Dadaku seakan mau hancur..

Ini sungguh aneh. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini pada seseorang.

Di dalam tubuhku ini..

Ada sesuatu yang nggak aku tahu.

Ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku..

Tapi aku nggak tahu itu apa.

"Tak ada cara lain selain mengetahui sosok aslinya. Wookie, hwaiting ! " ujarku pelan pada diri sendiri.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh Kim Yesung seonsaengnim. Aku harus mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukannya. Segera saja kucari tempat yang aman untuk menguntitnya.

"Kyaaa.. Seonsaengnim." Kudengar lagi teriakan fans yang sedang mengerubunginya sekarang. Tak jarang kulihat dia berbincang dengan salah satu fansnya tadi.

Dia selalu dikelilingi oleh yeoja-yeoja. Mungkin yang dikatakan Kyuhyun soal gosip kalau dia suka mempermainkan yeoja itu benar.

Eh, dia kok sudah tak kelihatan di antara fansnya tadi yah. Dimana ya?

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Gotcha.. Itu dia. Segera kuikuti kemana langkahnya pergi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi pastinya.

Kini dia memasuki sebuah taman bermain anak. Untuk apa dia kesini ya?

Kulihat dia sedang mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pulpen dari tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Apa dia mau mengarang novel disini? Memang bisa mengarang novel di tempat seperti ini?

Huh.. Kupikir kalau mengikutinya seperti ini akan dapat sesuatu, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Kalau begini aku menyesal deh menjadi penguntit.

Kulihat seorang anak sekitar umur 3 tahun yang sedang membawa eskrim mendekatinya. Dan.. Brugg.. Anak itu menabrakkan dirinya di punggung Yesung seonsaengnim. Eskrim yang dibawa anak kecil tadi tumpah begitu saja dan mengenai jas bagian belakang Yesung Seonsaengnim.

Oh, tidakk.. Pasti dia akan memarahi anak kecil itu habis-habisan.

"Wah.. Eskrimmu tumpah ya. Nanti kita beli lagi," ucapnya sambil melepas jas yang dipakainya.

Mwo? Aku tak salah dengarkan kalau dia berkata seperti itu. Siapa yang menyangka.

"Adik kecil, pakai saja sapu tangan noona yah," ucapku seraya memberikan saputangan kepada anak kecil tadi.

Kurasakan pipiku dingin. Loh kenapa aku menangis?

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi denganku?

Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

"Bummie.." Kudengar seorang namja memanggil anak kecil itu dengan keras.

Yesung Seonsaengnim?

Lho sejak kapan aku bisa disini?

Gawat. Aku ketahuan.

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa aku menjadi begini?

"Hiks.. Apa kau kenal dengan Kibum?" tanyaku masih dengan berlinang air mata.

"Tolong aku.." mohonku kepadanya saat dia tak kunjung berkata apa-apa.

Kulihat dia menghela nafas berat. "Kau sedang mencari tahu tentang aku ya? Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?"

"Mwo? Tidak.. Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku melihatmu dalam mimpiku," teriakku. Entahlah kenapa aku langsung emosi saat dia menuduhku seperti itu.

"Kau melihatku lewat mimpi dan terkadang kau juga punya visi? Itu dia masalahnya," ujarnya tak kalah keras sambil sesekali tersenyum meremehkan.

"A.. aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya !" elakku.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Kalau kau memang tahu tolong katakan padaku," pintaku sedikit memelas.

Dia menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya. "Bagaimana ya? Aku tak punya alasan untuk mengatakannya kepadamu."

Cih.. Pelit sekali dia. "Oke. Sudah cukup. Tolong lupakan semua yang sudah saya katakan," ujarku lalu beranjak pergi. Sudah tak sanggup aku berhadapan dengannya.

"Hei.. Tunggu." Aku menoleh ke arahnya saat kudengar dia berteriak guna menghentikanku.

"Apa dalam mimpimu ada seseorang yang bernama Kim Eunhyuk?" tanyanya dengan jari-jari tangan diangkat ke dagu. Sungguh sombong sekali posenya.

Kim Eunhyuk?

Rasanya nggak ada deh.

"Aku nggak punya alasan untuk memberitahumu. Wekk.." Aku membalas kata-katanya dan mengejeknya lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Ah.. Menyebalkan sekali dia. Aku tak akan mendekatinya lagi.

Kuharap dia tak lagi datang ke mimpiku. Semoga..

"Hey, si tukang cerita aneh. Bisa nggak sih kau tak usah cari perhatian sama Kim Yesung, hah?" Aishh, itu pasti fansnya orang sombong itu.

"Aku tak mencari perhatiannya kok," ujarku sembari mempercepat langkahku.

"Pokoknya kau harus menjauh darinya."

"Ambil saja tuh. Aku tak berminat." Aku tetap berteriak sambil berjalan.

"Hey.. Awas. Lampu hijau." Kudengar teriakan orang yang berada disana. Seketika aku sadar kalau saat ini aku sedang di tengah jalan raya. Aku bingung mau berlari kemana. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Tuhan.. Aku tak ingin mati sekarang.

GREPP

"Kyaaa" Kurasakan sebuah tangan menarikku dari tengah jalan dan alhasil kami jatuh di pinggiran jalan dengan posisi aku berada di atas.

Omo?

Kim Yesung Seonsaengnim?

Wajahnya dekat sekali denganku. Aku segera beranjak dari tubuhnya. "Mianhamnida. Kau tak apa?"

"Yeah." Aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu seusai dia mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Kim Yesung-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" Kutolehkan kepala saat aku belum jauh dari situ ke arah orang yang berkata barusan.

Ternyata mereka fans Kim Yesung yang mengejarku tadi. Uh.. Populer sekali dia.

Masa bodoh dengan mereka. Nggak idola, nggak fansnya sama-sama aneh. Lebih baik aku segera pulang ke rumah. Rasanya berat sekali hari ini.

A.. akhirnya aku melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Tapi, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menolongku ya?

"Tunggu, Kim Ryeowook-ssi." Suara Kim Yesung menghentikan langkahku. Eh, dia tahu namaku darimana ya?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. "Bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku mulai awal?"pintanya sedikit berteriak karena dia kini berada di tengah-tengah fansnya.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku saat Yesung seonsaengnim membawa ke sebuah apartment.

"Ini tempat tinggalku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

Aku terkagum saat memasuki apartemennya. Tempat ini hebat sekali. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke jendela kaca yang besar. Dari sini dapat kulihat suasana hiruk pikuk kota Seoul.

"Tunggu disini sebentar," perintahnya.

"Ne."

Gawat. Setiap aku berada di dekatnya, dadaku pasti berdebar-debar.

"Hey.." Dia menepuk pundakku dari belakang sehingga membuatku sedikit terkaget.

"Jangan datang tiba-tiba dong. Kaget tau," amukku.

"Mianhae. Kau kenal yeoja yang ada di foto ini?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah foto seorang namja dan yeoja yang tengah berpelukan.

"Ini kekasihmu ya?" tanyaku balik.

"Eits, sebentar. Orang ini adalah orang yang ada di dekatku saat aku kecelakaan tahun lalu. Dia yang menolongku memanggilkan dan mendonorkan darahnya untukku," tambahku dengan mata tetap fokus pada foto tersebut.

"Itu memang dia," sahutnya.

"Kalau tak salah namanya Kim Eunhyuk. Berarti dia bukan pacarmu melainkan istrimu. Benarkan?" tanyaku padanya yang kini tengah berdiri menatap hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dari jendela apartemennya.

"Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin menemuinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih," kataku antusias.

"Eunhyuk mendonorkan darahnya untukmu," ujarnya.

"Yeah"

"Di dalam tubuhmu, darah Eunhyuk masih hidup. Menurutku, apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu adalah ingatan Eunhyuk. Mungkin darah Eunhyuk yang menunjukkan semuanya," katanya menerangkan persepsinya.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Tidak mungkin. Masa sih seperti itu."

Dia mendudukkan diri di sebelahku. "Memangnya ada alasan lain? Kecuali kau berbohong," ucapnya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Hya! Aku tidak berbohong. Jangan terlalu dekat-dekat," hardikku sambil menjauhkan diri darinya.

Apakah mungkin debaran jantung yang selama ini aku rasakan karena reaksi darah Eunhyuk juga? Entahlah, aku bingung sekali.

SRET

Tiba-tiba saja dia berlutut di hadapanku. Wajahnya ditelungkupkannya di pahaku.

"Eunhyuk," katanya dengan sedikit terisak.

Mwo? Seorang Kim Yesung menangis? Pasti dia sangat mencintai istrinya. Tapi, kenapa dia begitu cepat meninggal. Sungguh, takdir yang menyedihkan.

Aku turut sedih melihatnya seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kim Yesung seorang dosen sekaligus novelis terkenal kini menangis di hadapanku. Sungguh kontras sekali dengan kelakuannya yang sombong dan sedikit

"Dia.. sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu," ujarnya lemas.

Orang yang baik dan cantik ini adalah istri Kim Yesung? Dia sudah meninggal?

Dia berbalik menatap. Aku salah tingkah dibuatnya. Tolong, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan lembut seperti itu.

"Me.. mang sudah setahun berlalu, tapi kuharap ada sesuatu yang ditinggalkannya," kataku dengan sedikit mengontrol debaran pada jantungku karena efek tatapannya darinya.

Tapi kalau dia menyentuhku, aku jadi tak bisa bernapas. "Yesung-ssi. tolong lepaskan," rintihku.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Sedetik kemudian dia meraih tengkukku dan mencium bibirku.

A..apa ini? Aku seperti mati rasa. Yesung sonsae menekan tengkukku lagi untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Bibirnya menggigit bibirku pelan untuk meminta akses masuk. Karena sakit, aku pun sedikit membuka bibirku. Lidahnya mulai menjelajahi setiap inchi mulutku.

Dadaku sesak. Aku butuh oksigen. Aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga.

"Hah.. Hah.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardikku sambil mengusap bibirku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan lembut tanpa menyahuti pertanyaanku.

Kenapa jantungku masih berdebar-debar seperti ini? Ini pasti karena darah Eunhyuk yang mengalir di tubuhku. Aku menjadi aneh seperti ini.

Aku segera bangkit dari dudukku untuk pergi dari rumah ini.

Grepp.. Kurasakan sebuah tangan kekar meraih tanganku. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi," ucapnya.

"Lepaskan aku." Kulepas paksa tanganku dari genggamannya.

Srett..

Dia memeluk tubuhku erat dan.. menciumku. Bibirku kembali dilumat olehnya begitu dalam. Dia menahan tengkukku erat agar tak melepaskan ciumannya.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan menyusup ke dalam kaos yang aku kenakan dan mengusap kulit punggungku pelan.

Oh Tuhan.. Aku merasa aneh sekali. Aku sangat menikmati sentuhan Yesung di tubuhku.

Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit dingin karena tak ada lagi pakaian yang menempel di tubuhku. Kini aku benar-benar naked. Kulirik Yesung yang kini juga sama naked nya sepertiku.

Aku memejamkan mata.

Kenapa aku jadi begini?

Aku tak bisa berpikir dan bergerak.

Aku juga tak bisa menahannya.

Dia mulai menindih tubuhku di sofa. Dia menciumi seluruh permukaan tubuh bagian atasku. Tak jarang diapun meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana.

"Tolong hentikan," rintihku sendu. Dia tak menghiraukan rintihanku dan tetap saja dengan aktivitasnya menandai tubuhku seakan-akan aku miliknya.

Aku melirik ke arahnya.

Sepertinya dia telah selesai mengerjai tubuhku. Syukurlah.

Eitss.. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Saat ini dia malah bersiap untuk memasukkan kebanggaan miliknya ke tubuhku.

Oh tidak.. Disentuhnya saja sudah membuatku tak berdaya.

Kalau dia memasukkan miliknya ke tubuhku, aku bisa mati.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi tetap saja tenagaku tak sebanding dengannya.

"Stoppp.." rintihku sekali lagi.

Jlebb..

"Ahhhh.." Aku menjerit kesakitan saat kurasakan sesuatu memasuki tubuhku.

Tak terasa butir-butir air mata keluar dari mataku. Sungguh kurasa sakit sekali di bagian bawahku. Kurasakan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang dan kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Sedetik kemudian aku tak merasakan apa-apa lagi.

-Yesung POV-

"Eh, dia pingsan. Padahal kan aku belum selesai," gumamku melihat Ryeowook sudah tergeletak pingsan karena kelelahan.

Apa aku keterlaluan padanya ya?

Kupeluk tubuh indahnya tak tertutupi apapun itu. Kumainkan lidahku menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuhnya dan tak lupa meninggalkan beberapa tanda lagi disana. Kugerakkan pinggangku untuk agar 'milikku' semakin dalam memasukinya.

Setelah kurasa puas dengan permainan soloku, aku pun melepaskan 'milikku' perlahan darinya. Kupakaikan pakaian di tubuhnya yang agak kedinginan itu.

"Gomawo, Wookie." Kucium bibirnya sekilas kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

-Wookie POV-

"Eughh" Kurasakan tubuhku sakit sekali, terutama di bagian bawahku. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku habis..

"Wah, ternyata tubuhmu sensitif sekali ya," Kutolehkan kepalaku menuju asal suara. Terlihat Yesung sedang duduk dengan santainya.

"I.. Itu bukan aku. Itu semua gara-gara darah Eunhyuk yang membuatku aneh begini," ucapku gugup dan sedikit berteriak.

Yesung menatapku bingung. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Aku juga tak mengerti," sahutku lesu. "Tapi yang pasti, badanku jadi bergerak sendiri waktu itu," lanjutku.

"Coba kalau kusentuh." Yesung mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahku.

"GYAAA... Jangan sentuh aku..." teriakku. Yesung hanya cengo melihatku.

"Appa, eomma. Aku baru saja dilecehkan." rintihku.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab," ucapnya santai. Huh.. Kau kira semudah itu apa? Dasar player.

"Datanglah ke tempatku," lanjutnya dengan menatapku intens.

Ting Tong..

Yesung bergegas menuju pintu begitu mendengar suara bel. "Iya. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya ya." Terdengar percakapannya dengan seseorang yang tak perlu untuk ketahui.

Pria ini seenaknya saja bicara bodoh seperti itu. Egois dan semaunya. Mentang-mentang banyak uang dan penampilannya bagus. Huh.. Menyebalkan.

"Hey, Wookie. Yang ingin kau tahu sudah pulang loh," katanya padaku.

"Kau bilang apa sih?" sahutku dengan jutek.

"Ini dia, Kibummie." tuturnya dengan menggandeng seorang anak kecil yang pernah aku temui di taman waktu itu.

"Anakmu.. A.. Anak?" Entah kenapa setiap aku melihat anak kecil ini hatiku merasa nyeri dan sakit. Akupun tak sanggup untuk menahan air mata yang mengalir dari mataku.

"Lihat, itu eommamu." kata Yesung pada Kibummie.

MWO? Eomma?

Kyaaaa,,, siapa yang anakku?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lihat, itu eommamu." kata Yesung pada Kibummie.

MWO? Eomma?

Kyaaaa,,, siapa yang anakku?

**Title: Its Not Like That, Darling**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu Follow yah readers..**

**Genre: Genderswitch, Romance,**

**Rate : T = M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Nagae Tomomi yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Aku bukanlah dirinya. Kumohon lihatlah diriku #Crack summary#**

*****Yewook*****

"Bummie, lihatlah. Itu eomma." Yesung tersenyum pada balita yang digendongnya.

Wookie membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?"

BRUAKK

"Aduh.. Sakit tau." Yesung meringis kesakitan karena kakinya ditendang oleh Wookie.

"Makanya jangan berbohong pada anakmu sendiri. Kalau dia percaya bagaimana?" sengit Wookie.

Bummie meraih-raih tubuh Wookie dengan maksud minta digendong. Wookie hanya tersenyum pada balita itu dan sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari jangkauan Bummie. 'Anak ini sungguh imut. Aku jadi gemas,' batin Wookie.

"Mian, aku mau pulang." Wookie membalikkan badannya hendak meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar," teriak Yesung menghentikan langkah Wookie.

Wookie mendengus sebal. "Jangan mempermainkanku. Aku tak mau hidup dengan pria dan menjadi seorang pengganti," tandas Wookie tanpa membalikkan badannya kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Waktu kau kecelakaan, istri Yesung sonsae mendonorkan darahnya, sehingga kau bisa mengingat kenangan tentang mereka? Dalam dirimu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk-etukkan jarinya di meja. Berpikir.

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. Dia merasa lelah dengan ini.

"Kesannya seperti dipaksakan yah," komentar Minnie.

Kyuhyun turut memberi komentar. "Kedengarannya bodoh ya."

Wookie meras kesal karena sahabatnya tak percaya akan hal itu. "Tapi itu memang benar! Percaya padaku!"

"Hm.. Tapi saat itu aku kan juga mendonorkan darah untukmu, kau juga mengingat memoriku nggak?" tanya Kyuhyun terkesan menantang.

Wookie menunduk lemas. Sebenarnya juga dia tak percaya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Ah.. Hmm.. Tak bisa."

"Kalau memang kau bisa mengingat memori orang itu karena ia mendonorkan darah untukmu, seharusnya kau juga bisa mengingat memoriku kan? Berarti itu hanya imajinasimu saja," simpul Kyuhyun diikuti anggukan Minnie.

Wookie mendesah. "Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." teriak Wookie kesal.

GREPP

"Kyaaaa" Wookie berteriak ketika dirasanya ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ia menoleh. Ditemuinya sosok Yesung -yang sangat tak ingin dilihatnya sekarang- berdiri dengan wajahnya yang sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun dan Minnie membulatkan matanya serempak. Tak menyangka sahabatnya begitu dekat dengan dosennya itu. 'Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Wookie benar?' batin mereka.

"Aku yakin tak kan ada yang percaya dengan cerita seperti itu," ucap Yesung meremehkan. Wookie mendengus sekali lagi.

Yesung semakin merapatkan jarak antara dirinya Yesung. "Maukah kau memikirkan soal kemarin dengan serius?" bisik Yesung.

Wookie hanya terdiam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Dekatnya jarak antara Yesung dan dirinya seakan membuatnya mati rasa. Otaknya seakan tak mau memproses apapun. Mungkin yang masih sangat berfungsi hanya jantungnya yang kini semakin berdetak tak karuan.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya begitu Wookie tak menyahuti perkataannya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku akan menjagamu," bisik Yesung lagi.

Sentuhan hidung Yesung terhadap hidungnya membuatnya tersadar. Dia mendorong tubuh Yesung keras agar menjauh darinya dan menendangnya hingga tersungkur di tanah.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi," amuk Wookie lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Aku merasa Eunhyuk yang menendangku. Yah, walaupun ia tak pernah sekalipun menendangku' batin Yesung.

"Kau tak apa, seonsae?" tanya Minnie khawatir.

"Tak apa. Tolong sampaikan pada Wookie kalau aku ingin bicara dengannya. Annyeong," pesan Yesung kepada pasangan KyuMin kemudian berlalu.

"Min, sepertinya serius ya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Hemm.. Walaupun sulit dipercaya," sahut Minnie.

"Huh, kau lihat yeoja tadi? Sombong sekali dia," ucap seorang yeoja.

"Iya. Benar-benar deh. Pandai sekali mengada-ada cerita hanya untuk mendekati Yesung seonsae. Cihh.. murahan," tandas teman yeoja tersebut. Keduanya adalah fans Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan Minnie yang tak sengaja mendengar umpatan yang jelas ditujukan pada sahabatnya hanya bisa mendesah khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jarinya di dagu. "Sepertinya Wookie akan mendapat masalah nih."

Minnie mengangguk setuju. "Sepertinya begitu."

Wookie menyusuri halaman kampusnya dengan kesal. Dia terus-terusan menggerutu.

'Kenapa sih jantungku selalu berdetak kencang ketika di dekatnya. Ini pasti pengaruh perasaan Eunhyuk.'

'Aku nggak mau di dekatnya lagi.'

'Aku harus melarikan diri darinya'

Begitulah kira-kira apa yang sedang bertengger di pikiran Wookie.

PLUKK

Sebuah gumpalan kertas tiba-tiba terlempar ke kepala Wookie. Wookie membuka tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut dan membacanya lirih.

"Dont get to close Yesung Seonsaengnim! Idiot. Bitch. Die."

Wookie membuang dan menginjak kertas itu dengan emosi yang memuncak. "Apa maksudnya ini? Memangnya siapa yang mau dekat dengannya? Justru aku yang terganggu dengannya!" teriak Wookie.

Ia yakin kalau pelakunya berada tak jauh dari situ.

"Sial!" umpatnya lalu bergegas meninggalkan kampus.

"Wookie, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap seseorang yang sangat dibenci Wookie saat ini. Yesung.

"Aku tak mau berbicara apapun denganmu," tandas Wookie kemudian berlari berniat untuk kabur.

BRUKK

Wookie menabrak beberapa yeoja yang kini tersenyum remeh kepadanya. Fans Yesung.

"Hei, yeoja murahan!" Salah satu dari yeoja tersebut mendorong Wookie keras. Hampir saja Wookie terjatuh kalau saja tak ditahan oleh Yesung.

"Tertangkap." Yesung sedikit bersorak.

"Wuaaaaa... Aku bisa gilaaa.." Wookie berteriak dan berlari kencang menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hahh.. Lelah sekali," keluh Wookie setibanya di apartemen.

Wookie berjalan menuju kotak surat di sebelah pintu apartemennya. "Huh, tak ada surat lagi hari ini. Padahal eomma bilang ia akan mengirimkan foto anak anjing yang baru dipungutnya."

"Annyeong. Aku tetangga barumu," sapa seorang namja yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sebelahnya.

"Annyeong. Aku duluan yah," pamitku laluku memasuki apartemenku.

'Namja tadi manis juga yah. Tapi kenapa aku merasa tak enak kalu berdekatan dengan namja lain ya?' tanya Wookie dalam hati.

-Wookie POV-

Kubanting tubuhku di kasur. Uh, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Kunyamankan posisi tidurku. Kupikirkan kembali masalah yang menghampiriku belakangan ini.

Oh, Tuhan. Kalau berjauhan seperti ini rasanya tenang sekali ya.

Tapi, kalau aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku bakalan mimpi aneh itu terus. Huhh..

Ngomong-ngomong, dalam mimpi aku memanggilnya Jongwoon deh, bukan Yesung. Ah, bodoh amat deh.

Tapi, Bummie manis banget. Kalau aku menolaknya, dia pasti sedih. Aku harus bagaimana?

Melupakan orang yang dicintai memang tak mudah. Aku bisa memahami itu. Ah, aku jadi teringat Siwon uisa yang merawatku dulu. Begitu tahu dia sudah bertunangan, aku jadi tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Ini masalahnya berbeda." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menghapus pemikiran konyol itu.

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku harus katakan dengan jelas sekali lagi padanya. Aku bukanlah pengganti Eunhyuk," tekadku.

"Kau lihat Yesung seonsae nggak?" tanyaku pada salah satu temanku.

"Hari ini kan tak ada kelasnya. Jadi, dia tak datang," jelas temanku itu lalu berlalu.

Jadi dia tak datang hari ini? Uh.. Timingnya tidak tepat. Ya sudahlah, aku pulang saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat makan.." sorakku. Saat ini aku sudah berada di apartemenku dan memakan makanan yang aku beli di jalan tadi.

"Ehm.. enak.."

Ya sudah kalau tak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi hari ini tak bertemu dengannya rasanya tenang dan aku juga tak diganggu fansnya yang aneh itu. Sebaiknya aku nggak lagi-lagi berdekatan dengannya.

"Eh.. Tunggu." Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati celah pada dinding yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Sejak kapan ada lubang disini?" Aku mencoba mengintip melalui lubang kecil itu.

"Itukan apartemen namja kemarin."

Kalau aku bisa melihatnya dari sini. Itu berarti dia bisa melihatku dong.

"Waaa... Aku diintip..." teriakku sedikit panik.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Aku segera membukakan pintu. Ternyata dia namja kemarin itu.

"Mian, Wookie-ssi. Aku mendengarmu berteriak barusan. Aku juga baru tahu tentang lubang itu. Tolong jangan salah paham padaku."

"Ah. Iya. Mian aku sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak padanya." Aku menggaruk tengkukku. Aku malu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Annyeong." Aku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami dan hendak menutup pintunya.

Eh, Dia menahan pintuku agar tak tertutup. "Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar, Wookie?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menyeringai.

Aku menjadi merinding melihat seringainya. Jangan-jangan dia akan berbuat jahat padaku.

"Aku memperhatikanmu sudah lama." Dia melangkah mendekatiku. Seringaian menakutkan masih terpampang di bibirnya. Takut. Aku sungguh takut saat ini.

Aku memundurkan diriku, menghindar. Dia semakin memajukan langkahnya. Oh.. Tuhan. Selamatkan aku.

Aku memejamkan mataku takut saat wajahnya kini hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahku. Tak terasa bulir air mata telah melesak keluar dari mataku. Aku sungguh takut. Namja ini begitu menakutkan bagiku. 'Siapapun itu kumohon tolonglah aku.' doaku dalam hati.

BRUAKK

Kulihat namja menakutkan tadi tersungkur di lantai.

"Jangan pernah mengganggu kekasihku," hardik seseorang yang sangat kuhapal suaranya. Yesung.

"Ah.. Aku.." ucap namja menakutkan tadi dengan gugup. Kurasa namja itu ketakutan melihat Yesung seonsae.

"Kau mau bicara apa hah?" sergah Yesung sonsae.

"A.. Aku sepertinya ada yang harus kulakukan," sahut namja itu lali berlari ketakutan memasuki apartemennya.

Yesung seonsae menatapku lembut. Aku masih menangis karena kejadiaan tadi. Aku takut.

Kurasakan lengan Yesung seonsae memelukku. "Sudah. Tadi memang menakutkan. Sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja."

Diusapnya pucuk kepala lembut. Nyaman. Itulah yang kurasakan. Tapi, sedetik kemudian kurasakan dia menciumi ceruk leher. Aku jadi merinding.

BRAKK

"Lepaskan.. Jangan mencari kesempatan," hardikku sambil memukulnya.

"Hei.. Kau berlebihan sekali sih," protesnya dengan mengusap bahunya bekas pukulanku tadi.

"Au tak berlebihan. Aku bukan pacarmu dan aku tak mau kau grepe-grepe lagi," ketusku.

"Iya.. Iya.. Maaf."

"Huh.. Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" tanyaku sedikit jutek.

"Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" Yesung menarik tanganku dan menyeretku.

"Hei.. Kau bawa aku kemana?" teriakku sambil mencoba melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

Yesung sonsae menyeretku untuk memasuki mobilnya. Dia langsung melajukan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja memaksaku sih?" tanyaku sebal.

Kulihat dia tetap fokus ke jalanan. "Kibum sakit," ujarnya lirih.

"Itu.. Itukan tak ada urusannya denganku," ucapku acuh. Sebenarnya aku cukup merasa khawatir mendengar Kibum sakit. Tapi apa hubungannya denganku? Toh dia juga bukan anakku.

Kudengar Yesung sonsae menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Saat ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan, dia juga berada di mobil yang sama."

Aku hanya mendengarkannya tanpa berucap sedikitpun. Aku merasa sedih. Anak sekecil itu harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Sejak saat itu, dia tak mau berbicara sama sekali. Dan juga tak tertarik apapun. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia jadi begitu."

Oh, Tuhan.. Pasti Kibum mengalami trauma yang berat akan hal itu.

"Tapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia menjadi berubah. Kemarin dia mencoba pergi keluar rumah sendirian. Kurasa dia mencarimu."

Mwo? Mencariku? Untuk apa?

Yesung sonsae memarkirkan mobilnya. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di apartemennya Yesung sonsae. "Mungkin kalau kau menemuinya, dia akan berhenti menemuimu," ucapnya seraya menatap mataku dalam.

"Kumohon.. Kau mau menemui Kibum kan?" mohonnya.

"Baiklah," sahutku singkat.

Kami berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Yesung sonsae. Dibukanya pintu apartemen tersebut dan kami langsung menuju ke kamar Kibum.

Kulihat Kibum terbaring lemah di ranjang. Kuhampiri dia. Kubiarkan Yesung sonsae yang menyandar di pintu. Kusentuh dahi Kibum dengan punggung tanganku. Demam. Kuusap pelan rambutnya.

Kibum sepertinya terusik karena perbuatanku. Dia kerjapkan matanya perlahan. "Eomma.." panggilnya sambil meneteskan bulir air matanya.

"Kibum, kau tak apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Eomma..." panggilnya lagi sambil menghambur ke pelukanku. Kupeluk dia senyaman pasti sangat merindukan kasih sayang eommanya.

Tuhan, kenapa aku merasa sangat menyayanginya? Hatiku sangat sakit melihat Kibum kecil lemah seperti ini. Seolah aku ini adalah eomma dari Kibum.

Apakah ini perasaan Eunhyuk? Perasaan ini sangat memenuhiku. Eunhyuk harus meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Mungkin inilah alasannya aku bisa mengingat memori Eunhyuk. Dia mungkin terpaksa melakukan ini. Itu semua ditujukan kepada Kibum, malaikat kecilnya.

"Eunhyuk adalah seorang spiritual. Makanya aku mau tak mau percaya dengan ceritamu," ucap Yesung sonsae membuyarkan segala pemikiran tadi.

"Kurasa Kibum juga jelas bisa merasakannya. Dia masih sangat sensitif dan ada eommanya dalam dirimu," lanjutnya.

Kuhela nafas lelah. "Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal disini," putusku.

Aku berhutang banyak kepada Eunhyuk saat dia mnyumbangkan darahnya untukku. Dan sekarang adalah waktuku untuk membalas kebaikannya padaku. Jadi, aku harus berada disini untuk menolong Kibum."

"Wookie, benarkah?" tanya Yesung sonsae dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kelihatannya dia merasa senang sekali.

"Hei.. Tapi dengar ya, aku disini untuk Kibum. Bukan untukmu, Yesung sonsae?"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting kau tinggal disini," sahutnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam padaku, aku akan angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Jangan pernah menyentuhku seujung jaripun. Mengerti?" ancamku.

Dia terkekeh pelan. "Iya, aku mengerti. Kau bisa pindah kesini secepatnya. Itu kamarmu." Ia menunjuk sebuah kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Kibum.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan ini semua, sonsae?" tanyaku heran.

"Hmm.. Dan satu lagi. Kau jangan memanggilku sonsae kalau kita tak sedang di lingkungan kampus," titahnya.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ahjussi?" ejekku.

"Hei, aku tak setua itu ya.. Kau boleh memanggilku chagiya," ujarnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya lagi.

Brakk..

Kutendang dia sampai tersungkur di lantai. "Dalam mimpimu," ketusku.

"Oke.. Kau panggil aku oppa saja. Otte?" tawarnya.

"Baiklah."

"Malam ini kau menginap disini saja," sarannya.

"Oke.."

"Selamat malam, chagiya," ucapnya lalu berlari memasuki kamarnya.

Huh.. menyebalkan. Terkadang aku merasa Kibum hanyalah pancingan saja.

TBC

Gimana? Masih bingungkah? Saia juga bingung kok *jduk*

**Big Thanks to Triple-Y, ImasCLoudSomNIa, CloudsomniaElf, cloud3024, UthyDianRyeosomnia, park min mi, May AngelBunny**

**Mianhae, gak bias bales satu-satu *bow***

**REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Suspension Bridge Effect !

**Title: Its Not Like That, Darling**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu Follow yah readers..**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : T = M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Nagae Tomomi yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Aku bukanlah dirinya. Kumohon lihatlah diriku #Crack summary#**

*****Yewook*****

"Aku bilang sama orang tuaku kalau tinggal di rumahmu. Jadi tolong bantu aku ya, Minnie," mohon Wookie dengan raut wajah memelas. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang makan siang bersama di kantin kampus.

Minnie sontak melebarkan matanya. "Mwo? Jadi kau mau tinggal dengan Yesung sonsae dengan merahasiakannya dari orang tuamu?" teriak Minnie.

"Haish.. Jangan keras-keras!" Wookie membungkam Minnie sambil menengok ke sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti fansnya bertanya padamu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" cerocos Minnie begitu tangan Wookie terlepas dari bibirnya.

Wookie memutar bola matanya. "Yang kulakukan? Yah, aku tinggal pindah saja," ujar Wookie cuek seraya meniup-niup poninya.

"Tapi.. setiap kali aku berdekatan dengannya, aku langsung berdebar-debar. Huh.. Melelahkan sekali," lanjutnya.

"Hmm.. Apa memang benar itu perasaan Eunhyuk?" tanya Minnie meragukan.

Wookie mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau debaran itu berasal dari dirimu sendiri? Bukan dari hati Eunhyuk?"

"Tak mungkin. Aku tak seceroboh itu dengan perasaan." Wookie mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Menyepelehkan.

"Hm.. Wookie, apa kau tahu mengenai jembatan gantung?" tanya Minnie.

"Jembatan gantung?" bingung Wookie.

"Iya. Jembatan gantung. Kau pasti akan berdebar-debar kalau melewati jembatan gantung atau jet coster kan?"

Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm.."

"Itu artinya saat berdekatan dengan lelaki, kau akan mudah jatuh cinta. Jadi berhati-hatilah," ungkap Minnie dengan diakhiri dengan seulas senyuman.

Wookie menatap Minnie tak percaya. "Apa maksudnya seperti itu? Teori darimana? Jangan sembarangan ya!" emosi Wookie.

Minnie mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku kan juga tak tahu kebenarannya. Coba saja kalau mau tahu kebenarannya," ujar Minnie seenak jidatnya.

Plukk

Wookie menggeplak kepala Minnie. "Kau kira aku bahan percobaan apa? Dasar," protes Wookie yang hanya dibalas cengiran tak berdosa oleh Minnie.

OoOoOoOoO

"Aku pulang.." teriak Yesung.

"Wah, Yesung oppa sudah pulang," sambut Wookie lalu menarik Yesung menuju ruang makan.

"Wow.. Kau yang masak ini semua?" takjub Yesung saat melihat meja makannya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam makanan.

"Hehe... Tadinya sih mau buat makan malam, tapi kurasa hasil tak begitu memuaskan," sahut Wookie.

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau tak harus melakukan ini kok."

"Habisnya, aku tinggal disini tanpa membayar apapun sih. Jadi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu," Wookie mengelak.

'Aku memang ada disini untuk Kibummie, tapi sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya,' inner Wookie.

Yesung menyeringai. "Yang penting.." Ditariknya tangan Wookie hingga gadis itu kita berada dalam dekapannya. "Mari kita saling mengakrabkan diri," lanjut Yesung.

DUAKK

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Wookie setelah menendang Yesung hingga terjerembab di lantai.

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau kau berani menyentuhku, aku akan keluar dari sini!" amuk Wookie.

"Eomma..."

Sontak Wookie dan Yesung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Bummie..."

'Ugh... Dia pasti berpikir ayah dan ibunya sedang bertengkar,' pikir Wookie.

Wookie menghampiri Yesung yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Nggak apa-apa kok Kibumie. Lihat, kita tak musuhan kan.." Wookie mengelus-elus kaki Yesung sebagai bukti kepada Kibummie.

"Benar kok, Bummie.. Kami nggak ada apa-apa kok," sahut Yesung sambil memeluk erat Wookie.

Wookie mendengus kesal. "Lepaskan aku. Jangan ambil kesempatan deh," bisik Wookie yang sepertinya tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Yesung.

"Bummie.. Ayo kelitiki dia.." ajak Yesung.

"Baik.. Ayo appa kelitiki eomma... Hahahaha"

"Hahaha.. Stop.. Hahaha.." teriak Wookie tak tahan. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya ia lepas juga dari kelitikan maut(?) dari dua lelaki beda usia tersebut.

"Dia mulai tertawa semenjak kau ada disini. Terima kasih ya," ucap Yesung tulus seraya menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ah.. Ka.. Karena itulah aku ada disini." Wookie terpesona melihat senyuman Yesung. Jantungnya terasa berdetak sangat cepat. "Oh iya, aku keluar sebentar ya.."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Eh.. Ke.. Kemana ya?" ucap Wookie bingung.

'Uhh.. Gara-gara Minnie bicara yang nggak-nggak nih, aku jadi salah tingkah gini setelah melihat senyumannya itu..' dumel Wookie dalam hati.

CLEKK

"Eh.." Wookie sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan seorang wanita telah berada di depan pintu saat ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat sore.." sapa Wookie ramah.

"Mana Yesung?" tanya wanita itu dengan sedikit jutek.

Wookie melongokkan kepalanya ke arah ruang keluarga. "Yesung oppa... Ada tamu nih.."

"Eh.. Jessica-ssi, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Yesung.

Jessica memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Yesung. "Hm.. Aku cuma memberikan ini buatmu. Dimakan ya, Yesungie," ucap Jessica dengan gaya sedikit... centil.

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya. Makan yang banyak ya.." pamit Jessica lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Yesung setelah melirik Wookie sekilas dengan lirikan sinisnya.

.

.

.

"Whoaa... Benar-benar jauh sekali dari buatanku," takjub Wookie ketika Yesung membuka bungkusan makanan dari Jessica tadi.

"Hm.. Ngomong-ngomong wanita itu siapa?" Wookie ingin tahu.

"Ng? Oh dia? Dia tetangga. Suaminya tinggal di tempat lain. Makanya dia jadi punya banyak waktu. Dia juga sering menjemput Bummie di penitipan anak," terang Yesung.

"Humm.. Sikapnya memang tak bagus, tapi masakannya enak sekali," ujar Wookie dengan mulut mengunyah makanan.

Yesung memandang Wookie penuh arti. Wookie menjadi risih dibuatnya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Yesung langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aniyo.. Hanya saja makanannya jadi kelihatan enak kalau kau yang memakannya."

"Haha.. Ada-ada saja kau ini. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak makan? Tak lapar?"

"Aku jarang makan malam. Biasanya sih aku hanya memasakkan makanan untuk Bummie sedangkan aku hanya makan snack dan minum bir."

"Memang itu cukup buatmu?" heran Wookie.

"Hmm..."

'Jadi dia tak pernah makan malam kalau tak ada yang memasak untuknya?' pikir Wookie.

o0o0o0o0o0

-Wookie POV-

"Jadi perumpamaan jembatan gantung itu mulai efektif ya?" Kubaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Uhh.. Lelah sekali rasanya.

"Tapi kan dia menyukaiku karena ada Eunhyuk di dalam diriku. Dia sebenarnya tak pernah memikirkan aku. Uh.. Kenapa rumit sekali."

CEKLEK

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu. Ternyata itu Bummie.

"Bummie, kau mau tidur bersamaku ya? Ayo sini," ajakku.

Bummie langsung berlari ke pelukanku.

"Hore.. Mari kita tidur bersama.." sorak.. Yesung.

Loh? Kenapa si brengsek ini ikut juga sih. Tapi baiklah. Ini demi Bummie.

Kini kami sudah berbaring di kasur bertiga.

"Jangan macam-macam ya!" ingatku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajak Bummie untuk tidur bersama?"

"Iya.. Tapi kan aku tak mengajakmu," kesal Wookie.

"Tapi aku kan appanya Bummie. Jadi aku harus bersamanya kemanapun."

"Ah.. Itu cuma alibimu saja.."

PLUKK

Kurasakan sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh payudaraku lalu kulihat Bummie menciumi payudara yang tertutup piyama itu. Ah, sepertinya dia ingin minum ASI lagi. Oh, God.. Kurasa suatu hari aku harus memberitahunya kalau aku bukanlah ibunya.

"Kau pasti keenakan, Bummie.." ujar Yesung dengan tatapan err.. mupeng.

Ah.. iya.. Aku lupa kalau ada dia disini. "Dia bukan orang mesum sepertimu."

"Aku kan lelaki normal. Wajar dong kalau aku berpikiran seperti itu. Lagian aku juga sudah melihat apapun yang ada pada tubuhmu. Kau sungguh indah tanpa sehelai benangpun," godanya. Oh.. God.. Tolong jangan ingatkan aku kejadian memalukan itu lagi.

"Aish.. Lupakan kejadian itu. Jangan berisik. Bummie sudah tidur." hardikku.

o0o0o0o0o0o

-Author POV-

"Hoamm..." Wookie meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku sekali.

"Mereka kemana ya?" Wookie beranjak dari ranjang.

"Dia tak melakukan apapun padaku semalam. Ternyata dia tak sejahat yang kukira. Hihihi," gumam Wookie.

Wookie mengendus (?). "Ng.. Seperti bau nasi. Apa dia memasak ya sekarang?"

Wookie berjalan menuju dapur. "Selamat pa..." Wookie tercekat begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Yesung yang kini duduk di kursi makan dengan Jessica yang mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Yesung dari belakang.

"Ya ampun! Jadi kau menginap disini ya?" tanya Jessica dengan sinis tanpa melepaskan tangannya di lehar Yesung.

Wookie menatap Jessica dan Yesung tak kalah sinis. Ditariknya tubuh Jessica menjauh dari Yesung sehingga tubuhnya menabrak meja. "Hei.. Apa-apaan.." protes Jessica.

"Apa kau!" hardik Wookie.

"Dan kau, Yesung-ssi. Kau membawaku kesini karena kau masih mencintai Eunhyuk kan?" tunjuk Wookie.

"Hm.. Yeah.." jawab Yesung terkesan santai.

"Jangan bilang iya! Kau mencoba berselingkuh dengan orang lain, hah?" Emosi Wookie memuncak.

Wookie merasa tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakangan. "Lihat kemari! Apa hubungan dengan Yesungie, hah?" teriak Jessica. Sedangkan Yesung tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menonton saja apa yang dilakukan oleh dua wanita di depannya itu. Uhh.. -_-

Wookie mendengus sebal. "A.. Aku.. Baby sitter. Makanya aku tinggal disini."

Jessica tersenyum remeh. "Cihh.. Baby sitter? Apa kau tak salah? Bahkan memasak pun kau tak bisa," ejek Jessica.

GLEKK..

Wookie tercekat. Ia tak bisa menyangkal ejekan Jessica karena itu memang kenyataan yang ada. Baby sitter tak bisa memasak? Apa dia layak disebut baby sitter?

"Hah.. Benar kan dugaanku? Dasar baby sitter gadungan," hina Jessica.

Emosi serasa memenuhi Wookie hingga ubun-ubun. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memakan wanita sialan ini hidup-hidup. "Kau sendiri apa? Bukankah kau tinggal terpisah dengan suamimu? Itu cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau bermasalah kan?" ejek Wookie. Yesung lagi-lagi hanya memasang tampang datarnya. Seakan tak ada upaya untuk menghentikan pertikaian tak penting ini. Sungguh lelaki tak berguna.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ya?"

Jessica mengangkat tangannya tinggi berniat untuk menampar Wookie. Sedangkan Wookie hanya menutup matanya seakan bersiap menerima tamparan Jessica.

PLAKK

Wookie mendengar bunyi tamparan cukup keras. Tapi kenapa dia tak merasa sakit? Aneh sekali, pikirnya.

Dibukanya perlahan mata karamelnya itu. Punggung, itulah yang dilihatnya pertama kali. Punggung Yesung di depannya? Apa Yesung melindunginya dari tamparan Jessica?

"Omo? Yesungie, mianhae. Kau tak apa kan? Kau sih kenapa melindunginya segala?" shock Jessica begitu tahu yang terkena tamparannya bukan Wookie melainkan Yesung.

"Karena.. Dia berarti bagiku," sahut Yesung.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu aku tak mau lagi menjemput Bummie di penitipan," geram Jessica.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya.. Bwekk!" Wookie menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh.. Menyebalkan," Jessica berlari keluar dari apartemen Yesung.

-Wookie POV-

"Kyaa... Sejak kapan aku menempel begini," pekikku setelah menyadari diriku bersandar di punggung datar Yesung oppa.

'Dia berarti bagiku'

Perkataannya masih terngiang di telingaku. Dia bicara soal Eunhyuk kan?

Ah iya.. Pasti iya. Aku berdebar-debar pasti karena Eunhyuk.

"Ini.. Kompres pipimu," suruhku dengan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan basah kepada Yesung oppa.

Diterimanya kompres pemberianku tanpa suara. Apa ia marah padaku?

"Ehm.. Kau.. suka.. dengan wanita itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Entahlah.."

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Mwo?"

"Dia memang sering memberikanku lebih, sih. Dia bahkan memberi apa yang tak kuminta."

Kupikir dia hanya memikirkan Eunhyuk saja. Ini sangat membuatku kecewa. "Tapi dia kan sudah bersuami?"

"Hmm.."

"Itu namanya selingkuh!" Hey.. kenapa aku jadi terbawa emosi begini sih. "Kau terlalu terlena pada semua pemberiannya," lanjutku.

"Entahlah. Aku tak peduli.. Soal apapun," tuturnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia terlihat kesepian. Mungkin kematian Eunhyuk membuatnya menjadi tak bergairah untuk hidup bahkan Kibum juga demikian.

SRETT

Kurasakan tubuhku terhempas begitu saja ke dalam pelukan Yesung oppa. "Bagiku... Selama kau ada disini, aku tak peduli pada yang lain," bisiknya lembut.

Kucoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aah! Aku tak punya kekuatan lebih untuk lepas darinya.

"Kini aku tak perlu siapa-siapa lagi. Karena.. kau ada disampingku," bisiknya lagi dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aah.. Kurasakan leherku mulai basah karena lidah Yesung oppa yang kini bergerilya menjangkau seluruh bagian leher dan pundakku.

Sentuhan ini.. Seharusnya terasa nikmat. Tapi mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan bagiku kala aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya adalah Eunhyuk, bukan aku.. :(

"Enghh..." erangku saat merasa daging leher digigit kecil olehnya.

"Sstt.. Diamlah.." perintahnya sembari menarik tengkukku lebih dekat lalu mencium bibirku ganas.

Digigitnya bibir bawahku untuk mencoba menerobos bibirku yang kukunci rapat. "Engh.." ringisku sakit sehingg ia berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam gua mulutku. Diabsennya satu persatu menghuni mulutku. Lidahnya serasa berputar membelit lidahku. Pertarungan lidah pun terjadi.

Jujur aku menikamati semua sentuhan yang ia berikan. Tapi lagi-lagi sakit menyerang hatiku.

Apa kau begitu mencintainya? Apakah kau juga merasa sakit? Tapi.. Kalau kau membuang semua kenangan tentangnya, maka akulah yang akan lebih tersakiti.

"Uhh.." erangku tertahan ketika kurasakan sebuah tangannya menyusup ke dalam piyama biru yang kukenakan. Tangannya bergerak lembut ke arah punggungku lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing piyama yang kukenakan.

Kudorong dadanya untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap butuh oksigen untuk bernapas.

Dilepasnya ciuman tadi lalu berbisik, "Tenanglah.. Nikmati saja.."

Didorongnya tubuhku hingga berbaring di atas meja makan sambil menciumi lagi leherku. Aish.. Leherku pasti sudah penuh dengan kissmark darinya.

Sentuhan Yesung oppa begitu memabukkan bagiku hingga tubuhku terasa kaku.

"Appa.. Eomma.." Kudengar suara Bummie memanggil kami.

"Bummie.." Aku dan Yesung oppa terkaget akan kehadiran Bummie disini. Padahal kan dia tadi masih tidur. Semoga saja dia tidak melihat apa yang kami lakukan tadi.

"Kyaaa... Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku.." teriakku. Refleks kudorong Yesung oppa dengan keras lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

-Wookie POV End-

OoOoOoOoOo

"Appa..." panggil Bummie seraya menarik-narik celana Yesung.

"Apa, Bummie?" Yesung mensejajarkan posisi di depan Bummie.

"Uhm.. Tadi apa yang dilakukan appa sama eomma?" tanya Bummie polos.

Gubrak.. Yesung membisu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak mungkin kan kalau ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur kepada anak sekecil Bummie?

Oh, Bummie... Kenapa kau harus hidup dengan orang sepervert Yesung? Membuatmu dewasa sebelum waktunya saja -_-

**TBC**

Gimana tambah gaje kan? Mianhae..

Gomawo buat yang udah review di part kemarin.. Mianhae di part ini aku nggak bias bales review kalian..

At Least.. Review again ne?


	4. Chapter 4 : Important Person

**Title: Its Not Like That, Darling**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu Follow yah readers..**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : T menjurus M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Nagae Tomomi yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Aku bukanlah dirinya. Kumohon lihatlah diriku #Crack summary#**

*****Yewook*****

"Selamat siang," sapa Wookie kepada orang yang merawat Kibum di tempat penitipan anak.

Orang tersebut tersenyum ramah. "Siang.. Mau ambil Kibum ya? Anaknya masih main disana tuh." Orang tersebut menunjuk Kibum yang sedang main dengan seorang anak perempuan.

"Dia itu bukan eomma-mu."

"Dia itu eommaku."

"Bukan! Dia itu hanya babysitter."

"Tidak! Dia eommaku."

Wookie langsung menghampiri Kibum sesaat setelah mendengar keributan itu.

"Bummie, ada apa ini?" Wookie mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kibum.

"Dia jahat! Dia bilang kau bukan eommaku."

Wookie bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sudahlah, Kibummie. Mari kita pulang saja."

"Tapi kau memang eommaku kan, eomma?" tanya Kibum dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Hm.. Ah.. Anu.. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, Bummie." Wookie segera menggendong Bummie, beranjak pulang.

"Tapi kau eommaku kan? Yang dikatakan Taemin nggak benar kan, eomma? Jawab aku, eomma" racau Kibum dalam gendongan Wookie.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kibum langsung meloncat dari gendongan Wookie dan memasuki kamarnya. Dia merasa kesal karena sejak tadi pertanyaannya tak dijawab sama sekali oleh Wookie dan itu membuat Kibum sedikit percaya dengan perkataan temannya.

"Loh.. Bummie, kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung sedikit panik melihat Bummie berlari begitu saja masuk ke kamarnya.

Yesung beralih menatap Wookie. "Ada apa dengannya?"

Wookie menunduk. "I.. Itu semua salahku."

"Ceritakan kepadaku."

Wookie menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada Yesung. Seberkas rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku jadi merasa tak enak sendiri.. Soalnya Bummie benar-benar menganggapku sebagai ibunya.." keluh Wookie. Sementara Yesung hanya diam mendengarkan keluh kesah Wookie sembari mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Yesung menyeringai begitu dia mendapatkan ide yang dirasanya tepat. Digapainya tangan Wookie lalu menggenggamnya. "Kalau begitu, Kenapa nggak kamu jadi eomma yang sebenarnya saja?"

Duakk!

Wookie mendorong Yesung kuat hingga Yesung kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir di lantai. "Menjauh dariku!" hardik Wookie.

"Kau masih punya banyak yeoja yang menunggumu, jadi jangan permainkan aku !" amuk Wookie.

"Tapi yang disukai Bummie hanya kamu."

"Jadi ini semua hanya untuk Bummie, hah? Aku nggak mau hidup dengan orang yang tak benar-benar mencintaiku."

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Saranghae," ucapnya dengan membentuk Love Sign.

"Yaa... Jangan berbohong padaku. Yang kau sukai adalah Eunhyuk yang ada dalam diriku. Iya kan?!" teriak Wookie.

"Iya sih.." lirih Yesung.

"Ah.. Kau hanya mempermainkanku."

"Tapi, tak hanya itu saja sih.." lanjut Yesung.

"Aish.. Diam.. Diam.. Aku tak mau mendengar lagi." Wookie menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Walau begitu, kau juga tak membenciku, kan?" selidik Yesung.

"Ahh.. Bisa gila aku disini.." frustasi Wookie kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Yesung.

Langkah Wookie terhenti begitu dirasa tangannya dicekal oleh Yesung. "Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Wookie meronta.

"Eomma.." panggil Kibum lirih.

Yesung dan Wookie terkejut akan kehadiran Kibum di depan mereka yang tiba-tiba atau mereka yang terlalu asyik perang mulut hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Kibum. "Ki.. Kibum.."

"Eh.. Bummie.. Itu tadi hanya bercanda kok.." kata Wookie sambil tertawa.

Wookie melirik ke arah Yesung yang berada di belakangnya. "Lepaskan!" desisnya.

"Aku nggak akan melepaskanmu," sahut Yesung cuek.

"Huh.. menyebalkan!" Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Yesung tak tahan untuk segera 'memakan'nya saat itu juga.

"Wookiehh.." bisik Yesung sedikit mendesah. Wookie bergidik dibuatnya.

"Dia.. Dia pasti berpikir kita bertengkar. Pasti dia ingin kita berbaikan kan?" Yesung perlahan menyusupkan jemari tangannya di belakang tengkuk Wookie dan menariknya perlahan untuk mendekat. "Kalau begitu.. Mari kita tunjukkan sikap saling mencintai, Wookiehh darlinghh.." lanjut Yesung sembari menjilat cuping telinga Wookie.

Wookie merasa debaran jantungnya tak terkontrol lagi. Otaknya seakan berhenti berpikir. Ia tak seharusnya menerima perlakuan Yesung seperti ini, tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia merasa cukup bahagia hanya karena sentuhan Yesung. Entahlah.. Perasaan itu milik Eunhyuk atau.. miliknya sendiri.

"Yesung oppa.. Lepaskan aku.." Wookie memberontak dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Sudahlah.. Kalau kau banyak bergerak kau bisa terluka," ujar Yesung.

"Nah.. Kau lihat, kita nggak bertengkar kan, Bummie?" Yesung terkekeh pelan dengan Wookie masih dalam kungkungan lengan kokohnya.

"Heum.." Bummie menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu kita nonton TV saja ya.." ajak Yesung.

"Bummie mau lihat doraemon, appa.." seru Bummie.

"Baiklah. Masukkan kasetnya ke DVD ya.." perintah Yesung yang langsung dituruti Bummie.

'Aku butuh ketenangan. Jantungku serasa mau copot.. Hentikan! Eunhyuk! Kumohon..' rintih Wookie dalam hati.

Yesung membimbing Wookie untuk mengikutinya duduk di sofa. Yesung masih belum melepas pelukannya di pinggang ramping Wookie. Bahkan sekarang namja ini malah menciumi bagian wajah Wookie, tetapi tidak untuk bibirnya.

"Sejak kau disini, rumah ini serasa lebih hidup." Yesung mendaratkan kecupannya di pipi Wookie. "Bukan hanya Kibum saja, Aku juga merasakannya." Yesung menyentuh dagu Wookie sehingga wajah gadis itu sedikit mendongak. "Sejak kau disini, aku merasa hatiku ceria kembali," bisik Yesung lagi sembari menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Wookie.

Wookie hanya bisa diam sementara jantungnya melompat-lompat(?). Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Yesung. Ia tak dapat menangkap jelas apa yang Yesung katakan. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Apa maksud semua ini? Apa arti dirinya bagi Yesung? Apakah hanya sebagai pengganti Eunhyuk dan pengurus Kibum? Entahlah..

Yesung menatap manik mata Wookie lembut. "Semua ini berkat dirimu. Bagiku.. Kim Ryeowook adalah orang yang berharga." Diciumnya pucuk kepala Wookie dengan lembut.

Wookie menatap Yesung sayu. 'Yesung oppa.. Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Perkataanmu membuatku melambung hingga langit ketujuh lalu kau hempaskan pada kenyataan bahwa kau hanya mencintai diri Eunhyuk yang ada dalam darahku, bukan diriku sendiri,' tangis Wookie dalam hati.

"App.. Huwa... Bummie mau cium juga.." Kibum berlari ke arah Yesung dan Wookie yang masih berpelukan mesra.

Kibum menciumi pipi Wookie dengan semangat hingga membuat Wookie sedikit terkekeh karena geli. 'Satu-satunya alasan aku bertahan disini adalah kau, Bummie,' inner Wookie.

"Ih.. Bummie nggak adil nih.. Appa kan mau cium juga.." rajuk Yesung langsung mendaratkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di wajah Yesung. Ckckck.. Pervert man!

"Hiks..." Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir Wookie. Yesung dan Kibum terkejut dan segera menjauhkan wajah mereka dari Wookie.

"Eomma.."

"Wookie.."

'Jantungku berdebar saat dekat dengan Yesung oppa dan menurutku Kibummie juga sangat lucu, aku menyayanginya. Tapi sampai kini aku tak tahu, ini perasaanku atau perasaan Eunhyuk. Aku memang payah..' lirih Wookie dalam hati.

Wookie menghela napasnya perlahan. "Tenanglah.. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu melihatku menangis," ujar Wookie.

"Aku mau cuci muka dulu." Wookie beranjak menuju toilet.

"Huwaa... Eomma..." Wookie menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar Bummie menangis dan mengejarnya.

"Ada apa, Bummie?" tanyanya lembut.

"Huwaa.. Hiks.."

Wookie mendudukkan dirinya di lantai lalu memangku Bummie di pahanya. "Hm.. Kau pikir aku mau pergi ya?"

Yesung turut duduk di lantai. "Mungkin.. Selama ini, dia selalu takut kalau kau meninggalkannya. Dia tahu kalau kau bukan ibu kandungnya, mungkin dia jadi berpikir kalau kau akan meninggalkannya.." tutur Yesung.

Wookie merasa bersalah pada Kibum. "Maafkan aku, Bummie. Tenang ya, aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Yesung merasa terharu. Didekatkan tubuhnya untuk sekedar memeluk Wookie dari samping. "Kau benar-benar orang yang baik, Wookie," puji Yesung seraya mencium pucuk kepala Wookie.

Wookie mendengus sebal. "Huh.. Aku kan nggak bilang kalau aku akan tinggal disini selamanya."

Yesung menatap Wookie lembut. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau merasa siap." Digiringnya kepala Wookie agar bersandar di bahunya.

'Hanya untuk sekali ini saja, aku tak peduli.. Perasaan ini milikku atau Eunhyuk.'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dia sudah tidur, Wookie?" tanya Yesung.

"Humm.. Dia kelelahan menangis mungkin."

"Mungkin. Tapi Bummie benar-benar jauh lebih hidup. Baru kali ini aku melihat aku menangis sekeras itu." Yesung memeluk Wookie dari belakang. "Terima kasih buat semuanya ya," lanjutnya.

BUGHH..

Wookie meninju perut Yesung tiba-tiba. "Hey.. Kau boleh menyentuh hanya tadi saja tau!"

'Huh.. Dia langsung berubah lagi,' dengus Yesung dalam hati.

"Aawww! Kalau kita seperti ini terus, berarti nggak ada kesempatan untuk tidur bersama dong malam ini." Yesung mengerling genit.

"Itu lebih bagus," jawab Wookie cuek.

"Hm.. Wookie.. Kau bilang nggak tahu perasaan itu milikmu atau milik Eunhyuk. Bagaimana kalau itu adalah perasaan kalian berdua?" Yesung menatap lembut ke arah Wookie.

"Mwo?"

"Hm.. Misalnya cinta?"

Wookie menggeleng. "Mana mungkin seperti itu."

Yesung menghela napas. "Kalau memang itu cinta, aku akan meyakinkanmu kalau itu memang perasaanmu."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Wookie tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, seandainya itu terjadi pasti akan menyenangkan." Yesung terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Sudahlah.. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Sudah larut malam," ujar Yesung lalu bergegas memasuki kamarnya.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bummie, mulai hari ini kau panggil dia Wookie noona, ne?" kata Yesung dengan menunjuk ke arah Wookie yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Woo..kie.. noona.." Bummie mencoba melafalkan panggilan yang diperintahkan Yesung.

"Ne.. Bagus.." Yesung mengacak lembut rambut hitam Kibum.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa senang?" tanya Yesung kepada Wookie.

"Yup.. Gomawoyo.." Wookie tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Mari kita berangkat ke penitipan anak.." seru Yesung.

"Ne.."

**TBC**

Gimana tambah gaje kan? Mianhae..

Gomawo buat yang udah review di part kemarin.. Mianhae di part ini aku nggak bisa bales review kalian..

At Least.. Review again ne?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Its Not Like That, Darling**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : T menjurus M**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Nagae Tomomi yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Aku bukanlah dirinya. Kumohon lihatlah diriku #Crack summary#**

**Chiekyu-Yewook ™**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Nugu?" tanya Wookie kepada sesosok namja yang berpakaian modis.

"Kuperhatikan kau sering sekali terlihat disini. Apa kau tinggal disini?"

"Aniyo.. Maaf, anda siapa? Yesung oppa sedang mengajar sekarang."

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Apa kau tahu ini apa?" ujar namja tersebut dengan memberikan selembar foto kepada Wookie.

"Eh!" Wookie terkejut ketika melihat sebuah foto Yesung sedang ciuman dengan seorang artis yeoja yang terkenal, Park Leeteuk.

"Foto itu merupakan salah satu adegan dari film yang dibintangi Yesung yang juga berasal dari novel karyanya," jelas namja itu.

Entah mengapa Wookie sakit hati melihat foto tersebut. 'Sadarlah, Wookie. Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Yesung.'

"Apa maksudmu memberikan foto ini padaku?" Wookie menatap mata namja itu tajam.

Sang namja tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui semua tentangnya. Kau tahu, semenjak kematian istri kakaknya setahun lalu, dia tak pernah menulis lagi. Aku ingin dia berkarya lagi." Namja itu menghela napasnya lelas dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Hah.. Sudahlah. Tolong lupakan apa yang aku katakan. Katakan pada Yesung, aku akan menemuinya lagi," ucap namja itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Kuraba wajahku perlahan. Kenapa yang ada di bayangan cermin itu bukan diriku? Bukankah gadis ini yang ada dalam foto tadi?

Ah.. Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke tubuh orang lain dan berteleportasi ke masa lalu seperti ini? Seperti film-film anime yang sering kutonton saja. Apa mungkin semua ini berasal dari kekuatan Bummie seperti apa yang telah Yesung oppa katakan padaku? Hn, mungkin saja. Kalau begitu aku harus segera menemui Bummie dan memintanya untuk kembali ke masa depan, masaku yang sebenarnya.

OoOoOoOo

"Teukie.." Kuedarkan mataku mencari sosok yang memanggilku dan ternyata.. Yesung oppa.

Kukerjapkan mataku untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat. Ya, dia benar-benar Yesung oppa tapi kenapa auranya berbeda dengan biasanya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Teukie? Sepertinya tadi kamu kebanyakan minum," ujarnya dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ah.. Aku.. ba.. baik saja," gugupku.

"Duduklah, Teukie. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," titah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di hadapan Yesung oppa.

"Film kita 'TRANCE' mendapatkan rating cukup memuaskan. Terlebih adegan ciuman yang kalian lakoni benar-benar hebat. Penonton mengira kalau kalian benar-benar menjalin hubungan."

Film TRANCE? Bukankah itu film 5 tahun yang lalu? Oh, Tuhan. Aku terlempar ke masa 5 tahun yang lalu.

Lelaki yang kini kuketahui ternyata produser film itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Kita harus merayakan kesuksesan kita ini. Mari bersulang~" ujarnya dengan mengangkat gelas berisi wine yang kemudian diikuti kami semua.

Kuteguk wine yang entah sudah berumur berapa tahun ini. Tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah lengan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap Yesung oppa yang kini wajahku tak jauh dari wajahku. "Setelah ini, mau jalan sebentar denganku?" bisiknya dengan kerlingan matanya. Huh, dasar playboy. Tak sadarkah dia kalau mengkhianati Eunhyuk?

Tanpa persetujuan dia menarik tanganku untuk berdiri dan berpamitan kepada kru film yang lain kemudian menarikku sampai keluar gedung.

"Hei.. Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan aku," rontaku.

"Diamlah. Kau mau kita dikejar oleh fans yang menakutkan itu?" ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan menggenggam tanganku semakin erat.

Eh, dadaku sudah tak berdebar lagi saat berdekatan dengannya. Itu pasti karena Eunhyuk sudah tak ada dalam tubuhku saat ini. Aku lega sekali.

"Kamu ini aktif banget ya?" ucapnya seraya membelai lembut pipiku.

Loh, sejak kapan aku memeluknya seperti ini? Huh, mungkin karena terlalu senang jadi tak sadar begini.

Kudongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. Uh, kenapa dia bisa tinggi sekali begini? Atau memang tubuh yang kukenakan saat ini terlalu pendek? Entahlah.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di parkiran dan terhindar dari para fans. Dia menatapku lembut dengan tersenyum. Perlahan didekatkannya wajah rupawannya itu ke wajahku.

"Kau sama saja dengan dirimu 4 tahun mendatang," celetukku yang membuatnya menjauhkan wajahnya dan menautkan alisnya bingung. "Mak.. Maksudmu?"

Aku terkikik pelan melihat ekspresinya. "Ya. Kelakuanmu sekarang dan 4 tahun mendatang sama. Sama-sama pervert."

Sepertinya dia semakin bingung karena perkataanku. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu masa depan? Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku. "Aku bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana. Yang pasti aku berasal dari masa depan."

"Memangnya bagaimana caramu bisa menembus ke masa ini?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin ini semua karena kekuatan misterius milik Kibummie."

"Kibummie?"

Eh, iya. Aku barus sadar kalau di masa ini Bummie belum lahir. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku kembali?

-Author POV-

"Kibummie adalah anaknya Eunhyuk."

Yesung manggut-manggut. "Memang sih Euhyuk pernah bilang kalau akan menamai anaknya Kibum. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau berpendapat kalau apa yang terjadi padamu karena Kibum?"

Wookie mendengus sebal. Yesung banyak tanya sekali. "Kau tahu kan kalau Eunhyuk memiliki kekuatan misterius?"

Yesung berpikir sejenak. "Hmm.. Sepertinya Eunhyuk juga pernah bilang padaku tentang itu."

"Nah, kekuatan Eunhyuk itu menurun pada Kibum, anaknya. Tadi Kibum ada di sebelahku saat aku memikirkan gadis ini."

Yesung terdiam. Otaknya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang Wookie katakan tapi mau tak mau dia harus mempercayainya karena dia tahu kalau Eunhyuk memang memiliki kekuatan seperti yang disebutkan Wookie.

"Yesung oppa, sekarang antarkan aku bertemu Eunhyuk ya?" pinta Wookie dengan menarik ujung kemeja Yesung.

Yesung menatap Wookie sebal. "Tidak bisa. Aish, lepaskan tarikanmu!"

Wookie merengut sesaat. "Ayolah, oppa. Kumohon.." melas Wookie dengan pose aegyo nya.

"Tidak bisa." Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Wookie kemudian masuk mobilnya.

Wookie mengejarnya lalu langsung memasuki mobil itu dan duduk di sebelah Yesung. "Ayolah, oppa. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku?"

Yesung terfokus pada jalanan dengan sesekali melirik Wookie tak tega. "Baiklah. Tapi tak bisa hari ini."

Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir Wookie. "Mengapa tak bisa? Lalu kapan aku bisa menemuinya?"

"Entahlah. Sepuluh hari lagi mungkin."

Wookie melotot. "Mwo? Sepuluh hari kau bilang? Aku tak bisa menunggumu selama itu." jerit Wookie. "Aku akan melompat dari mobil ini kalau kau tak mengantarku menemui Eunhyuk sekarang juga," ancamnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, nona!" panik Yesung begitu melihat Wookie hendak membuka pintu mobil. "Baik-baik. Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya," ucapnya pasrah.

Kontan Wookie menghentikan aksi nekatnya lalu tersenyum menatap Yesung. "Gomawoyo, Yesung oppa yang baik hati."

"Ne.. Ne.. Dasar pemaksa," dengus Yesung.

.

.

'Dimana ini? Kok seperti ada acara pernikahan?' inner Wookie saat memasuki sebuah gedung yang penuh dengan tamu.

"Hyukkie.." sapa Yesung pada seseorang yang tengah memakai gaun pengantin yang begitu cantik.

"Sungie.. Kau datang?" sorak Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. Seperti yang kau lihat. Hyung, Hyukkie.. Selamat ya," ucap Yesung dingin.

"Eh, Dia siapa, Sungie? Yeojachingumu?" tanya Eunhyuk saat sadar kalau ada Wookie di sebelah Yesung.

'Kok mereka mirip ya?' pikir Wookie dengan menatap Yesung dan seseorang yang disebut hyung oleh lelaki di sebelahnya.

Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya. "Ah.. Tunggu. Bukankah kau gadis yang main film dengan Sungie?" tanyanya dibalas anggukan oleh Wookie. "Kenalkan aku Eunhyuk dan ini suamiku sekaligus kembaran Yesung, Kim Jongwoon."

'Oh.. Jadi itu saudara kembarnya. Tunggu, Jongwoon? Jadi, orang yang ada kulihat dalam mimpi itu adalah kakak kembarnya Yesung oppa?'

"Hyukkie.. Katanya ada yang ingin dia katakan padamu. Aku mau merokok keluar dulu ya," pamit Yesung.

Wookie menatap kepergian Yesung. Sedikit banyak ia sebal pada lelaki itu yang dengan seenaknya kini meninggalkannya. "Ah, masih banyak tamu yang harus kau temui. Aku akan kembali kalau kau sudah kembali." ujar Wookie kemudian menyusul langkah Yesung.

Wookie mengejar Yesung yang menuju ke arah taman. 'Yesung oppa, ja..jadi orang yang kau cintai adalah.. istri kakak kembarmu?'

"Oppa,"panggilnya lirih pada Yesung yang kini tengah duduk bersandar di bangku taman gedung.

Yesung menoleh sejenak kemudian menghisap

"Hm.. Kau datang dari masa depan, kan?" tanya Yesung memecah keheningan.

"Ne. Waeyo?"

Yesung menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Wookie. "Apakah mereka hidup bahagia di masa depan?"

-Wookie POV-

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam. Aku tak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena ku yakin hal itu akan membuatnya sedih.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengatakannya. Kuyakin kakakku dan Eunhyuk bahagia." Dihisapnya rokok yang hanya tinggal separuh. "Anaknya ternyata laki-laki ya," lanjutnya.

Oppa, jadi Kibummie juga bukan anakmu? Padahal kau merawatnya dengan penuh sayang. Apa semua ini yang membuatmu depresi seperti itu? Kurasa baru kali ini aku benar-benar memahami perasaanmu, oppa.

"Hiks" Isakan kecil lolos dari bibirku. Aku memahami perasaannya sehingga tak sadar aku nangis begini.

"Eh, Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya.

"Aku tahu perasaan apa yang kau rasakan, oppa"

Dia mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. "Walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang kau tahu, tapi aku berharap mereka bahagia." Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Kuraih kepalanya lalu kukecup surai brunette miliknya.

Jadi seperti ini yang terjadi. Kini aku mengerti kenapa kau begitu menyayangiku yang dialiri darah Eunhyuk ini.

Yesung oppa menatapku tak percaya karena tindakanku. "Ayo kita masuk. Sepertinya tamu sudah habis," ajaknya seraya menariknya untuk mengikutiku.

.

.

"Sungie.." panggil Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah menyalami semua tamu?" tanya Yesung oppa dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan saku celana.

Eunhyuk tersenyum manis. " Hmm.. Sudah semua."

Eunhyuk begitu cantik sekali dengan gummy smile miliknya itu. Tak heran kalau Yesung oppa begitu mencintainya walaupun akhirnya takdir tak berpihak padamu, oppa.

Aku memandang Eunhyuk yang mengobrol riang dengan suaminya dan Yesung oppa.

4 tahun lagi.. Dia akan meninggal. Kalau aku mengatakannya mungkin saja kecelakaan itu takkan terjadi.

"Eunhyuk-ssi.." panggilku lirih.

"Ah.. iya. Mianhae aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Kau cukup memanggilku Hyukkie saja seperti Sungie," katanya lembut.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya kalau 4 tahun lagi dia akan meninggal?

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Aku harus siap mengatakannya bagaimanapun itu menyangkut nyawa seseorang. "Aku..." ucapanku terhenti ketika jari telunjuk menyentuh bibirku.

"Aku memang tak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Tapi satu hal yang harus kita yakini, kita tak bisa merubah apa yang nantinya akan terjadi."

Enhyuk menatapku lembut. "Aku percaya kalau setiap orang memiliki kekuatan untuk berusaha menaklukkan takdirnya tapi bagaimanapun juga Tuhan lah yang menentukan segalanya." Dia mengelus perutnya yang tak terlalu buncit. "Kurasa bayi yang ada di perutku ini menyukaimu. Entah kenapa aku merasa jika tiba saatnya dia akan berada dalam asuhanmu. Kalau memang itu terjadi, tolong jaga anakku ya," lanjutnya.

Aku terharu mendengar semua ucapannya. Dia begitu dewasa, lembut dan bijaksana. Benar-enar wanita yang hebat dan sangat berharga. Tak terasa air mata kembali merebak di kedua mataku.

"Hei.. Jangan menangis."

"Hiks.." Aku masih tak bisa menghentikan tangisanku.

"Sungie, tolong pegang tangannya ya" perintahnya.

"Eh.. Kenapa aku?" protes Yesung oppa.

"Sudahlah. Jangan banyak protes," hardik Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat Yesung oppa diam dan menggenggam tanganku.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kembali dengan berkata, "Aku yakin apapun yang terjadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya.."

.

.

.

"Wookie.. Wookie.. Sadarlah." Ku merasa tubuhku diguncang dengan pelan. Perlahan kubuka mataku.

"Wookie.. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar," ucap Yesung oppa dengan mata berbinar.

Sadar? Memangnya aku kenapa?

Kubangunkan tubuhku dari posisi tidur tadi lalu kutelisik apa yang ada di sekitarku. Ini.. Ini apartemen Yesung oppa. Berarti itu semua mimpi? Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa nyata?

"Wookie, kau tak apa? Kepalamu benjol besar," tanyanya khawatir.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, oppa. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah. Aku buatkan teh hangat dulu untukmu."

Kenapa kau jadi baik sekali begini oppa? "Gomawoyo, oppa."

Tak sengaja kutemukan foto yang membuatku berada di masa lalu walau hanya mimpi itu. Kuambil foto itu lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur.

"Hm.. Kalau boleh tahu, ini foto apa ya, oppa" Kuserahkan foto itu padanya.

"Darimana kau dapat foto ini?"

"Tadi ada seseorang yang memberiku foto ini."

"Oh.. Foto itu diambil saat pernikahan Eunhyuk. Seorang fotografer amatir mengambilnya lalu mengirimnya ke majalah mingguan. Karenanya aku jadi disangka ada hubungan spesial dengan Leeteuk," jelasnya.

"Saat itu, Leeteuk benar-benar aneh sekali. Dia bilang, dia berasal dari masa depan. Tapi setelah foto itu diambil, Dia malah bilang tak ingat sama sekali. Hah.. Dia sungguh membingungkan," lanjutnya. Ternyata oppa sama sekali tak mengenaliku yang berada dalam tubuh Leeteuk.

Yesung oppa menyodorkan teh buatannya padaku. "Eunhyuk juga bilang soal 'Kembali ke asal', tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

Kutatap Yesung oppa dalam. Kurasa saat ini aku sudah bisa memastikan kalau aku sangat menyukainya. Itu pasti perasaanku bukan perasaan Eunhyuk. Dan yang pasti seseorang yang mencium Yesung oppa itu adalah aku walaupun dalam wujud yang berbeda.

**Say thanks a lot for : Cho Pinkyu, Guest, Rae rim choi, Triple-Y, Anonymouss, Hana Kim, Always Yewook, kim hae rim, Guest, Aurelia Putri F**

**Thanks juga buat para viewers.. **

**Feedback kalian adalah semangat author..**

**See you later, chingudeul… **


	6. Chapter 6 : Its Not Like That, Yesung!

**Title: Its Not Like That, Darling**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Nagae Tomomi yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Aku bukanlah dirinya. Kumohon lihatlah diriku #Crack summary#**

**Chiekyu-Yewook ™**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRANGG

"Aduhh..." Aku menjingkat karena terkena tumpahan teh yang masih hangat.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Dia segera mengambil tissu yang ada di atas meja lalu mengusap bajuku yang ternoda oleh teh tersebut. "Tubuhmu ini.. terlalu berharga."

Aku memicingkan mata. Sungguh ku tak mengerti maksud ucapannya. "Berharga?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Iya. Kamu berharga.."

Berbagai perasaan bergejolak dalam hatiku. Haruskah aku senang atau malah bersedih? "Pasti karena ada memori tentang Eunhyuk dalam diriku kan?" tanyaku lirih.

Dia terdiam dan menunduk. "Tidak.. Aku tak berpikiran seperti itu.." jawabnya.

Entah kenapa aku meragukan jawabannya. "Sudahlah.. Aku mau pergi sebentar.." Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Wookie.." Langkahku terhenti mendengarnya. Cukup. Jangan kau katakan apapun lagi. Aku cukup tahu diri kalau selama Yesung oppa tak pernah melihat diriku sebenarnya. Tuhan, mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang sepertinya

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman apartemen. Aku berjalan dengan menunduk karena berpikir. Oh.. Tuhan.. Kenapa jadi rumit begini? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengannya yang jelas-jelas hanya menganggapku sebagai Eunhyuk, istri kakaknya yang sangat dicintainya?

BRUKK..

"Mianhae.." Aku mendongak ketika mendapati sebuah tangan terjulur di depanku.

"Mianhae.. Kubantu kau berdiri." ucapnya lagi membuatku tersadar dan langsung menerima uluran tangannya. "Gwaenchanayo?"

Aku mengangguk. "Gwaenchana.."

Dia mengacak rambutnya sebentar. "Syukurlah.." sahutnya dengan senyuman menghiasi.

Ternyata lelaki ini cukup ramah dan baik. Aku jadi cepat akrab dengannya. Kami pun mengobrol tentang apapun layaknya sudah berteman lama.

"Wookie.."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara orang memanggilku. "Oppa.." lirihku. Donghae oppa, lelaki yang baru saja kukenal ini turut menoleh lalu kembali memandangku.

"Kau kemana saja, Wookie?" tanya Yesung oppa dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Selamat sore, Yesung-ssi," sapa Donghae oppa yang hanya mendapat lirikan Yesung oppa.

"Ayo kita pulang.." Yesung oppa menyeretku kasar. "Oppa.." Aku memandang Donghae oppa dan mendapatinya tersenyum.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya begitu memasuki ruang apartemen.

Aku memicingkan mata. "Aku baru saja mengenalnya. Memang kenapa?"

Yesung oppa mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Tak apa."

Aku tak percaya dengan ucapannya. "Kau yakin? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Padahal tadi dia menyapamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengenalnya pula?" selidikku.

"Uh.. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Baiklah." Kududukkan pulan diriku di sebelah Yesung oppa. "Kau tahu? Dia adalah mantan kekasih Eunhyuk."

Yesung oppa menatapku tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Aku tak suka melihatnya menatapku seperti itu. "Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku berbohong? Lagipula apa untungnya aku membohongimu. Huh.."sungutku.

Dia terkekeh kecil. Membuatku semakin sebal padanya. "Sudahlah. Biasa saja. Bukan hal aneh kok kalau Hyukkie punya kekasih sebelum hyungku." Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan menyabet kunci mobilnya di meja. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan. Bummie sudah tidur, jadi kau bisa tidur sekarang.." ujarnya sebelum pergi.

**xXxXxXx**

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan menyusuri jalanan menuju apartemen. Aku baru saja pulang kuliah. Berbagai persepsi dan pemikiran muncul dalam benak dan pikiranku.

Aku tahu sebenarnya kalau Yesung oppa sangat mencintai Eunhyuk. Bahkan sangat tahu. Tapi.. Aku juga tak menyangkal kalau aku merasa tersakiti karena perasaan sepihaknya itu. Bagaimanapun aku sudah mencintai Yesung oppa meskipun dia tak pernah sekalipun mencintaiku. Kalau sampai memori Eunhyuk sudah hilang dariku, akankah aku masih bisa bersamanya?

"Wookie.." Kudapati Donghae oppa melambaikan tangannya dengan berjalan ke arahku.

"Sendirian?" Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kita ke kedai es krim di sebelah sana. Aku ingin menraktirmu," ujarnya dengan menggandengku.

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati.."

.

.

"Aku pulang.." salamku ketika memasuki apartemen. Aku memutuskan segera pulang setelah makan es krim dan mengobrol banyak dengan Donghae oppa.

"Kenapa kau menemui pria itu?" Aku menoleh ke arah Yesung oppa yang sedang bersandar malas di sofa.

"Maksudmu Donghae oppa? Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan lalu dia mengajakku makan es krim." Aku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jangan pernah temui lelaki itu lagi."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Donghae oppa orang baik kok."

"Jangan mengotori Eunhyuk.." sahutnya yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti.

"Ma-maksudmu? Kenapa?"

"Jangan pernah menemui orang yang pernah disukai Eunhyuk.."

"Mwo?" Aku sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapannya. "Ja-jadi kau benar-benar hanya menganggapku sebagai penyimpan memori Eunhyuk, begitu?" Sungguh aku tak kuasa emosiku.

"Bu-bukan begitu.."

"Lantas apa? Yang bertemu dengannya itu aku, bukan Eunhyuk! Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Eunhyuk. Aku punya hak untuk bertemu siapa saja yang kuinginkan," teriakku.

"Kau salah! Itu pasti karena ada Eunhyuk dalam dirimu." Yesung oppa tak mau kalah. Membuatku semakin kesal saja.

Aku menghela napas kasar. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kapan kau bisa menerima kenyataan kalau dia sudah meninggal? Mau sampai kapan kau baru bisa lepas dari masa lalumu, hah? Kau hanya membuat Eunhyuk semakin terluka. Itulah sebabnya Eunhyuk tak pernah memilihmu!" teriakku.

Yesung oppa terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Kenapa dia? Apa ada yang berlebihan dari kata-kataku?

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku mau menjemput Bummie.." ujarnya sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen ini.

**xXxXxXx**

Aku sungguh merasa tak enak hati dengan Yesung oppa. Mungkin kata-kataku tadi keterlaluan. Kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit sekali? Rasanya sangat berbeda saat berderbar karena perasaan Eunhyuk.

Aku benar-benar menyakiti perasaanya. Bahkan dia belum keluar kamarnya sekalipun setelah menjemput Bummie tadi. Yesung oppa pasti membenciku sekarang. Huh.. Bagaimana ini?

Setelah berpikir, akhirnya kuputuskan memberanikan menemuinya.

Tok.. Tok..

Kuketuk pintu kamarnya. "Masuklah.." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang segera kuturuti.

"Oppa, bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" pintaku.

Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputernya. "Bicara apa?"

Aku menjadi gugup mengatakannya. "Uhm.. Aku rasa.. perkataanku tadi.."

"Sudahlah tak masalah. Kau benar.."

Jadi dia tidak marah? Aku tak menyangka.

"Ada yang lain?" celetuknya.

Ternyata dia mudah sekali memaafkanku. Aku sungguh tak percaya. "Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Bummie sudah tidur, jadi kurasa kalau aku pergi malam ini tak akan masalah. Lagipula aku juga tak bisa berbuat apapun kalau Bummie menangis," ujarku dengan melangkah hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Huh.. Kenapa diam saja? Setidaknya cegah aku pergi kek, ini kan sudah malam. Masa' tidak khawatir sama sekali padaku. Apa benar tak apa kalau aku pergi? Hn, ya sudahlah. Mungkin kau terlalu banyak berharap, Kim Ryeowook.

"Saat kau muncul di hadapanku, Eunhyuk sudah ada dalam dirimu," ujarnya membuatku menghentikan langkah. "Rasanya sulit bagiku untuk membedakan kalian berdua."

Aku membalikkan badanku. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan. Dia.. berpikir seperti itu? Ti.. Tidak mungkin!

"Saat melihatmu, rasanya seperti alat untuk berbicara dengan Eunhyuk."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Ja.. Jadi selama ini kau selalu menganggapku begitu? Kau berpikir kalau aku ini adalah Eunhyuk, hah?" tanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ya! Aku tak bilang begitu!" Yesung oppa balas meneriaku. "Dengar ya! Eunhyuk itu orangnya pintar masak. Dia pintar juga cantik dan baik!" Aku mendengus sebal mendengarnya. "Dan yang pasti, dia tak pernah menendangku sepertimu!"

"Mwo? Tapi dia adalah istri kakakmu!" Rasanya emosiku sudah memuncak. "Apa kau hanya bisa berteriak EUNHYUK! EUNHYUK saja selama hidupmu, hah?" Aku mencoba mengendalikan emosi. "Kalau memang begitu, lakukan saja! Karena aku bukanlah Eunhyuk, jadi jangan jadikan aku alat komunikasimu. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Aku memilih segera pergi.

SREETT

Kurasakan Yesung oppa mencekal tanganku. Apakah dia mencegahku pergi?

"Bukan begitu.." bisiknya dengan memposisikan dirinya memelukku dari belakang. "Aku sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu." Dia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan mengenai tengkukku yang membuatku sedikit bergidik. "Kumohon.. Jangan pergi. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau kau tak ada."

Aku menengok ke belakang sedikit. "Tapi.. Aku bukanlah Eunhyuk.."lirihku.

Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Aku tahu.. Karena kau sangat jauh berbeda dengannya. Tapi.. saat kau ada di sekitarku, aku juga bisa merasakan kalau Eunhyuk juga ada disini," ujarnya dengan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eunhyuk.. Dia itu sudah tiada." sahutku pelan. "Maaf.. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin mengatakannya. Aku hanya.. ingin kau melihat diriku sesungguhnya.." lirihku.

Yesung oppa menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, maafkan aku. Hyung dan Eunhyuk meninggal.. Aku masih belum bisa menerimanya. Aku tak ingin tahu kenapa." Dia menghela napasnya. "Seandainya saja aku mencoba untuk menerimanya, kupikir aku pasti bisa melupakan mereka. Tapi, aku tak mau.." Kudengar suara berubah menjadi sedikit serak. "Aku..merasa sedih sekali.." Dia mengusap matanya yang mulai berair.

"Oppa.." Aku merasa tak tega melihatnya lemah seperti ini. Kuberanikan diri untuk memeluknya. "Eunhyuk tidak meninggal kok. Dia ada dalam diriku," hiburku dengan mengusap lembut surai brunette miliknya.

"Tapi kau bilang hal yang berbeda sebelumnya kan?" celetuknya.

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku. Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana hingga tak konsisten begini. "Ya memang sih.. Makanya kali ini kumaafkan.." jawabku sedikit malu.

"Hahaha.. Rasanya tak percaya, tapi saat mendengarnya aku jadi ingin tertawa. Hahaha.." Aku mendengus kesal melihat Yesung oppa menertawakanku. "Kau plinplan, Wookie. Tapi, kau benar-benar baik sekali." Dia menyudahi tawanya lalu tersenyum lembut padaku. "Bolehkah aku menciumnya?"

"Mwo?"

Chu..

Yesung oppa mengecup bibirku sekilas. "Sudah malam. Segeralah tidur," suruhnya dengan mengusap pucuk kepalaku lembut.

"Baiklah. Se-selamat malam.." Aku memegang knop pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau mau kembali ke kamarmu? Kau bisa tidur disini.. Bersamaku.." Yesung oppa mengerlingkan matanya dengan mesum. Membuatku bergidik.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Aku segera keluar dari kamarnya sebelum menjadi santapan mesumnya malam ini.

**xXxXxXx**

Luka yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kucintai.. Seandainya saja ada yang bisa menyembuhkannya, mungkin itu akan lebih baik.

Dan aku.. belum mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan padanya.

**TBC**

**Thanks buat para reviewers.. **

**Review kalian adalah semangat author..**

**See you later, chingudeul… Don't forget to review **


	7. Chapter 7 : The Focus Of Love

**Title: Its Not Like That, Darling**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Nagae Tomomi yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Aku bukanlah dirinya. Kumohon lihatlah diriku #Crack summary#**

**Chiekyu-Yewook ™**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yeoboseyo.." Wookie mengangkat teleponnya yang berdering. "Mwo? Eomma mau kesini?" teriak Wookie membuat Yesung yang sedang membaca buku di sampingnya menoleh kaget. "Ne. Baiklah." Wookie menutup teleponnya dengan lesu.

"Eommamu mau kesini?" Yesung bertanya dengan menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Wookie menggeleng. "Bukan kesini. Aku bilang kalau aku sekarang pindah ke apartemen Sungmin. Aku harus pergi ke apartemen Sungmin." Wookie bergegas pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung.

.

.

"Min, tolong bantu aku ya.." mohon Wookie sesampainya di apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap sahabatnya itu tak mengerti. "Bantu apa?"

"Eommaku sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Tolong jangan katakan kalau tinggal dengan Yesung sonsae ya.. Please.. Tadi aku bilang kalau aku tinggal denganmu disini."

"Tapi kan disini tak ada barangmu sama sekali, Wookie.."

"Ah, Itu biar jadi urusanku. Please, jangan katakan apapun. Aku tak ingin dia khawatir kalau tahu aku tinggal dengan Yesung sonsae." Wookie mengatupkan kedua tangannya memohon.

Ting Tong..

"Itu pasti mereka.." Wookie berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Eomma.." seru Wookie lalu memeluk sang eomma.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak? Apa kau hidup dengan baik?"

Wookie mengangguk dalam dekapan sang eomma. "Tentu saja, eomma." Wookie melepas pelukannya lalu terkejut begitu melihat sesosok pria yang berdiri di samping eommanya. "Siwon uisa?!"

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum. "Hai, Wookie.. Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu, Siwon uisa.." Wookie tertawa kecil. "Ayo masuk.. Silahkan duduk."

"Apa kuliahmu baik-baik saja, Wookie?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Tentu saja, eomma. Bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appa?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. Appa dan eomma sangat merindukanmu, tapi sayang dia tak bisa ikut kesini. Pekerjaannya terlalu menyita waktunya. Kebetulan tadi eomma ketemu Siwon, jadi sekalian eomma ajak menemuimu."

"Hm, bagaimana kabar uisa?" Wookie bertanya kepada Siwon.

"Jangan panggil uisa. Aku bukan seorang dokter lagi," sahutnya.

Wookie terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Mantan dokter itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Karena ada hal lain yang sangat kuinginkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin bermain piano lagi." Perkataan Siwon barusan membuat yang lain melongo. "Sejak kecil, aku sangat menyukai piano bahkan aku sering memenangkan kontes. Tapi karena aku harus mengikuti jejak appa, aku berhenti main piano dan menjadi dokter."

Mata Siwon menerawang jauh. "Dulu aku tak pernah berencana untuk bermain piano lagi, tapi aku tetap tak bisa melupakan kegemaranku itu." Siwon menghela napasnya. "Wookie, apa kau mengingat apa yang kau ucapkan saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit dulu?" Wookie menggeleng. "Dulu kau berkata kalau kita tak boleh menyerah dalam melakukan sesuatu yang kita anggap benar meskipun orang lain menganggap kita bodoh. Perkataanmu itu yang menjadi pedomanku untuk memilih dan menemukan apa yang sebenarnya kubutuhkan dalam hidupku."

"Jadi.. Siwon uisa berhenti menjadi dokter karena aku?" Perasaan bersalah memenuhi hati Wookie.

"Tidak. Semua yang telah kulakukan adalah pilihanku. Dan lagi, jangan memanggilku uisa, panggil oppa saja."

"Ne, oppa."

Siwon menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Wookie. "Wookie, aku tahu kalau mungkin ini terlalu cepat dan membuatmu terkejut. Mau.. Maukan kau menikah denganku?" Wookie melongo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Begitu pula dengan Mrs. Kim dan Minnie. "Mian, bukankah oppa sudah bertunangan?"

Siwon mengulum senyumnya. "Saat aku memilih kembali bermain piano, sebagian banyak keluarga tak menyetujui. Begitu pula dengan tunanganku. Dia memilih meninggalkanku."

Siwon mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Wookie. "Mungkin bagimu bermain piano tak akan bisa mencukupi kebutuhan kita, tapi aku janji akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk membahagiakanmu."

Wookie merasa terharu. Ia masih tak percaya kalau Siwon, sosok yang dulu sempat disukainya kini malah melamarnya di saat hatinya telah terpenuhi oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tak mengerti perasaannya. Haruskah ia menerima Siwon dan mencoba melupakan sosok yang memenuhi hatinya?

"Aku janji akan selalu berusaha membahagiakanmu. Kau begitu berharga bagiku. Aku mencintaimu.." Siwon mengecup tangan Wookie.

Wookie serasa ingin menangis menerima perlakuan dari Siwon. Perlakuan Siwon sangat manis dibandingkan dengan seseorang itu. Seandainya saja 'dia' yang memperlakukan Wookie semanis ini, pasti ia akan merasa menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia sedunia. Huh, kenapa tak bisa sekali saja melupakan sosok tersebut?

"Mianhae, ini terlalu mendadak bagiku." Wookie menundukkan kepalanya. "Pernikahan bukanlah hal sepele. Aku harus mengatakannya pada keluargaku dulu."

"Eomma menyetujuinya!" seru Mrs. Kim dengan ceria. "Yee.. Aku akan segera punya cucu.." soraknya sembari memeluk Minnie yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ibumu sudah menyetujuinya. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"To-tolong beri aku waktu.."

Siwon tersenyum lembut. "Apapun untukmu.."

"Hm, Wookie.. Kok di kamar ini tak terlihat barangmu satupun?" tanya Mrs. Kim dengan mengamati setiap sisi ruangan.

Wookie memutar otaknya keras. "Oh itu.. karena kamar ini kecil jadi aku letakkan barangku di tempat lain."

"Benarkah begitu?" selidik sang eomma.

Wookie meneguk ludahnya sedangkan Minnie hanya terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Ten-tentu saja. Untuk apa aku membohongi eomma.."

**xXxXxXx**

-Yesung POV-

"Aku merasa senang sekali saat tahu kalau anda masih menulis. Selama ini aku selalu memikirkannya," ujar seseorang yang saat ini bertamu di apartemenku. Dia adalah editor karya-karyaku dulu.

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak kok. Aku masih membuat konsepnya saja. Kuharap bisa sukses."

Dia tertawa. "Tidak. Semua karyamu itu pasti mengagumkan."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Karyaku tak sebagus apa yang kau katakan." kataku merendah.

"Tidak kok. Karyamu memang bagus. Hm.. Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang sampai seperti ini?" ucapnya. "Biar kutebak, seseorang itu pasti wanita kan?" lanjutnya dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Well, mau tak mau aku harus membenarkan tebakannya. "Benar.." Aku menyenderkan punggungku di sofa. "Kalau bukan karena dia mungkin saat ini aku tak punya kekuatan untuk menulis lagi." Aku tersenyum kecil kala bayangan wanita itu muncul di otakku.

Dia menepuk bahuku pelan. "Sepertinya dia sudah memberimu emosi ya. Akan lebih baik kalau kalian menyandang marga yang sama," ujarnya dengan sedikit tertawa. Marga sama? Haruskah? "Baiklah. Aku harus segera pulang.. Salam untuk wanitamu. Haha.." pamitnya lalu bergegas pergi tanpa perlu kuantar ke depan. Pikiranku masih melayang memikirkan perkataannya tadi.

Hah.. Menyandang marga yang sama? Menurutku ini harusnya menjadi hal yang bagus. Tapi.. Wookie selalu saja menentangku. Yah, karena Kibum dia ada disini. Dia adalah gadis yang baik.

Tapi.. ketertarikanku padanya, karena ketertarikanku pada kenangan Eunhyuk. Uh, pasti dia sudah menganggapku orang yang sangat merepotkannya.

Jujur, aku akan sangat senang kalau dia mau tetap ada disini, tapi dia sendiri sangat ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tak bisa memaksakan keinginanku terus padanya. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkannya. Tapi, aku selalu ingin bersamanya. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya?

-Yesung POV End-

Wookie memasuki apartemen dengan lesu. "Bagaimana?" Gadis itu menoleh ke arah sang penanya, Yesung. "Apanya?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Ibumu.."

"Hm.. Baik kok. A-apa Kibum sudah tidur?" tanya gadis itu sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup bertemu Yesung saat ini. Apa mungkin karena ia habis dilamar orang? Entahlah.

Yesung beranjak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Wookie yang masih berdiri di sebelah pintu. "Sudah. Tak usah khawatir," ujarnya. "Hm, Wookie.. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.." Wookie menanti kata-kata Yesung selanjutnya. Pikirannya menerka-nerka akan apa yang akan dikatakan Yesung. Apakah Yesung akan menyatakan cintanya? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Wookiee bahagia. Haha

"Hm.. Mungkin saat ini sudah tak apa kalau kau ingin pergi dari sini." Helaan napas Yesung terdengar lelah. Sedangkan Wookie menatap Yesung tak mengerti. Ini bukan pernyataan cinta untuknya melainkan pernyataan pengusiran baginya kah? "Aku sadar kalau selama ini aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Maaf, karenaku kau harus membohongi orang tuamu. Akan kubantu untuk mencari apartemen baru. Tapi kuharap kau masih mau menengok Bummie disini." Yesung melanjutkan perkataannya.

Wookie masih menatap Yesung tak percaya. Apa dia benar-benar sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi? Lantas berarti apa kata-kata Yesung dulu yang berkata seakan tak bisa hidup tanpa gadis mungil ini? Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menghela napasnya. "Baiklah. Lagipula hari ini aku habis dilamar seseorang. Tak baik bagiku untuk tinggal bersama lelaki lain lagi," pasrah Wookie walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak kepada Yesung untuk tetap tinggal disini.

Mata Yesung membulat seketika. "Di-dilamar?" Lelaki ini sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis yang sedikit banyak berarti dalam hidupnya sehingga membuatnya terantuk kaki meja di belakangnya. "Jadi kau akan.. menikah?" tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup dan meringis kesakitan. Pikirannya menjadi kalut saat ini.

Wookie tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Gadis ini merasa heran dengan tingkah Yesung yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini. Apakah lelaki itu begitu terkejut karena tak rela ia menikah dengan lelaki lain? Haha. Bolehkah Wookie berharap begitu?

"A-apa kau menerima lamarannya?" Yesung memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Entahlah. Aku belum tahu." Wookie menjawabnya enteng.

"Oh.. Kalau begitu?" tanya Yesung berusaha sesantai mungkin. Mendengar Wookie bersama lelaki lain membuatnya tak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Bayangan Wookie berpelukan dengan lelaki lain hadir dalam pikirannya. Ia menggeleng keras berusaha membuang fantasi liarnya itu. Sebuah pemikiran lain hinggap. Lamaran ini.. adalah keputusan Wookie atau Eunhyuk? Ah.. Memikirkan hal ini ternyata lebih sulit daripada memikirkan ide untuk karya tulisnya.

Wookie sendiri tak terlalu memperhatikan Yesung. Ia sendiri juga disibukkan dengan gelut di pikirannya. Ia bingung harus menerima lamaran Siwon kala hatinya masih dipenuhi Yesung atau menolak Siwon demi Yesung yang jelas-jelas sudah tak membutuhkan dirinya lagi.

Ting Tong..

Bunyi bel tersebut membuyarkan lamunan dua anak manusia ini. Wookie segera membuka pintunya. Mata Wookie membulat sempurna begitu melihat sang tamu. "Eomma.. Kenapa bisa disini?"

Sang eomma menatap anak gadisnya sinis sedangkan lelaki di sebelahnya, Siwon hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kau membohongi eomma, hah? Ternyata kecurigaanku terbukti."

Karena merasa heran, Yesung akhirnya menghampiri Wookie untuk sekedar mengetahui siapa tamunya.

Mrs. Kim melirik sinis Yesung sekilas lalu kembali menatap tajam putrinya. "Jelaskan maksud semua ini, Wookie!"

Wookie menunduk takut. "A-aku tinggal disini sebagai babysitter," sahut Wookie pelan.

"Mwoya? Kau tinggal bersama lelaki yang baru kau kenal?" Eomma Wookie berteriak marah. "Apa uang pemberian kami masih kurang untuk menghidupimu, hah? Hingga kau bekerja dan tinggal bersama orang yang baru kau kenal. Kau letakkan dimana otakmu, Kim Ryeowook?" Wookie gemetar mendengar teriakan eommanya. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah dimarahi separah ini.

"Ibu.. Silahkan duduk dulu.." Yesung mencoba menarik pelan wanita paruh baya itu. Ia merasa tak enak dengan tetangga karena membuat kegaduhan.

"Lepaskan. Aku bukan ibumu!" Wanita itu menyentakkan tangan Yesung keras. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan pada putriku, hah?" teriaknya di depan Yesung.

Wookie mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasa ada seseorang di depannya. "Bummie.." lirihnya lalu memeluk anak kecil itu. Sudah pasti kegaduhan ini membuat bocah itu terjaga.

"Siwon, tolong jangan salah paham ya. Ini hanya masalah kecil kok." Wanita itu berkata kepada Siwon yang sedari tadi terabaikan begitu emosinya mereda.

Siwon mengulas senyumnya. "Tenang saja. Perasaanku pada Wookie tak akan berubah kok." Yesung yang mendengar pernyataan Siwon menjadi muram. Jadi ini calon suami Wookie, pikirnya sebal.

"Wookie, pokoknya kau harus segera pergi dari tempat ini!" tegas sang eomma kepada Wookie dengan Bummie di pangkuannya.

Wookie beralih menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berair. "Apa benar tak apa kalau aku pergi? Apa tak apa kalau aku sudah tak ada disini?" tanyanya pada Yesung dengan harapan lelaki itu mencegahnya pergi.

Yesung hanya terdiam membatu. Ia tak tahu harus berucap apa. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya ingin mencegah Wookie pergi tapi ia pun tak bisa membuat Wookie menolak perintah ibunya. Untuk kali ini ia tak ingin egois. Ia berpikir kalau Wookie sudah sepantasnya hidup baik tanpa direpotkan olehnya. "Bukankah tak masalah kalau pengasuh tinggal di tempat lain?"

"Tidak! Anakku berhenti menjadi pengasuh. Ia akan segera menikah," titah wanita paruh baya itu yang membuat Wookie hendak melayangkan protesnya.

Brak.. Brak..

Tiba-tiba rumah ini serasa bergetar. Gempa bumi.

"Wookie..." teriak Yesung dengan menarik Wookie sebelum tertimpa lampu yang terjatuh. Yesung memeluk Wookie erat. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Wookie hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Yesung yang semakin mengerat. Sepertinya getaran itu sudah mulai berhenti. "Wookie.." Gadis ini menoleh ke arah bocah yang memanggilnya pelan dengan beberapa lelehan air mata di sekitar mukanya. Dilepaskannya pelukan Yesung lalu bergegas menghampiri Bummie.

"Kau tak apa?" Dipeluknya erat bocah tersebut. "Tenanglah. Sudah tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lembut.

Mrs. Kim menata rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Sepertinya sudah berhenti ya?"

Siwon mengangguk sembari mengelus dadanya yang masih berdebar kaget. "Gempa bumi yang membahayakan."

"Wookie.." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya, Yesung. "Maafkan aku.." lanjut lelaki itu. Wookie menatap Yesung tak mengerti. Maaf untuk apa?

Yesung menatap Wookie lembut. "Apa kau harus benar-benar pergi?" Gadis itu hanya diam. "Demi Bummie," lanjut Yesung.

Wookie tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap disini.." Ia cukup bahagia ternyata Yesung masih membutuhkannya meskipun tak mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Wookie, apa yang kau katakan, hah?" teriak Mrs. Kim.

"Maaf. Kumohon biarkan Wookie tinggal disini sementara waktu, anakku sangat membutuhkannya," mohon Yesung dengan penuh kesopanan.

"Eomma, aku ingin tinggal disini." Wookie turut memohon.

"Tidak!"

"Eomma, aku tetap ingin tinggal disini.." rengek Wookie.

"Eomma bilang tidak ya tidak. Jangan membantah!" titah mutlak sang eomma.

"Hm.. Ahjumma, biarkan Wookie tinggal sementara disini dulu. Aku juga akan disini menemaninya." Siwon mencoba mengeluarkan usulnya.

"Hm.. Boleh juga. Eomma akan mengizinkanmu tinggal disini dengan syarat Siwon yang akan menemanimu dan melindungimu dari orang asing sepertinya." Mrs. Kim membuat keputusan.

"Tapi eomma.."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, eomma akan menyeretmu pulang sekarang juga!" ancam sang eomma.

"Baiklah.." jawabnya pasrah.

"Tak apa kan kalau saja ikut tinggal disini sementara waktu?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung.

"Aku.." Yesung bingung harus menolak atau menyetujui permintaan Siwon. Huh, dia benar-benar mengutuk hari menyebalkan ini. "Baiklah.." pasrahnya.

**xXxXxXx**

"Gempa tadi benar-benar menakutkan ya?" celoteh Mrs. Kim pada suaminya setibanya di rumah.

"Gempa? Dimana?" tanya sang suami heran.

"Iya. Apa kau tak merasakannya?" tanyanya disahuti gelengan dari suaminya.

'Aneh. Kok tak ada yang merasakan gempa? Bahkan beritanya pun tak ada,' pikirnya.

**TBC**

Maaf karena sudah lama ga update *bow*. Semoga kalian masih inget sama ceritanya Terima kasih buat semua yang udah relain buat review di chapter sebelumnya dan maaf ga bisa balas satu-satu, tapi saya baca review kalian semua kok..

At least, Don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Its Not Like That, Darling**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini saya adaptasi dari komik milik Nagae Tomomi yang judulnya sama dengan fict ini.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, abal, typho(s)**

**Summary: Aku bukanlah dirinya. Kumohon lihatlah diriku #Crack summary#**

**Chiekyu-Yewook ™**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting.. Ting..

"Wah, Siwon oppa hebat.." Wookie bertepuk tangan setelah sang pianis menekan tuts terakhirnya. "Hei, berikan applause untuk Siwon oppa.." Gadis itu menyenggol lengan Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya dengan siku. Mata Yesung berputar malas lalu memilih mengikuti perintah Wookie setelah gadis itu memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

Siwon tersenyum simpul. "Benarkah?"

Wookie mengangguk cepat. "Ne. Lagu yang sangat indah. Apa judul lagu itu?" tanyanya antusias.

Yesung melirik gadis itu sekilas lalu mendengus. 'Uh, lagunya memang bagus sih, walaupun sebenarnya aku sulit mengakuinya..' batin Yesung.

"Lagu ini.. Aku yang menulisnya untukmu, Wookie."

"Ah, benarkah? Oppa menulisnya untukku?"tanyanya tak percaya. Wookie merasa tersanjung. Ia merasa perlakuan Siwon sangat manis dibandingkan dengan Yesung. Kenapa harus memikirkan Yesung lagi? Huh, rasanya Wookie ingin menjitak kepalanya sendiri karena otaknya terus-terusan memproses nama Yesung.

Yesung melirik bergantian dua orang di hadapannya. Dilihatnya Siwon sedang tersenyum lembut ke Wookie sedangkan gadis itu juga tersenyum dengan mata berbinar. 'Cih, hanya lagu saja sudah sesenang itu. Kalau mau aku juga bisa membuatkan novel sekalian.' innernya.

"Wah.. Gomawo, Siwon oppa.." seru Wookie. Mata gadis itu melirik lelaki di sebelahnya yang sedang melamun. "Hei.." Wookie mencoba menyadarkan Yesung yang larut dalam dunianya. Karena tak kunjung disahuti, Wookie menepuk bahu Yesung sedikit keras.

"Woi.." Yesung terlonjak kaget lalu melotot ke sang pelaku. "Apa-apaan sih?"

"Sedang memikirkan apa sih?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak kok.." Lelaki ini mendengus sambil bergumam lirih, "Mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya."

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Wookie. "Kau mengataiku ya?" tuduhnya.

"Apaan sih? Jangan menuduh sembarangan, nona.." elak Yesung.

"Ehem.." Deheman Siwon seolah menginterupsi perdebatan tak penting tersebut. "Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Mantan dokter itu memandang Wookie dan Yesung bergantian. "Kalian.. bukan hanya sekedar teman kan?" Pertanyaan Siwon membuat Yesung dan Wookie saling berpandangan.

"Dia.." Yesung kembali melirik Wookie sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Disini hanya untuk menjaga Kibum kok," tutur Yesung sesantai mungkin menutupi apa yang bergejolak dalam hatinya. 'Tapi aku tak suka kalau melihatnya bersama orang lain,' eluhnya dalam hati.

Wookie memandang Yesung sendu. Benarkah hanya itu alasannya disini? Apa tak ada alasan lain seperti.. Yesung membutuhkannya mungkin? Lalu apa arti kata-katanya dulu yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang berharga baginya? Wookie menangis dalam hati.

"Hm, itu artinya tak masalah kan kalau aku mengajaknya keluar.." Siwon menatap Wookie intens. "Besok kan hari minggu, maukah kau keluar bersamaku, Wookie?"

"Maksudnya.. kencan?" tanya Wookie.

Siwon tersenyum simpul. "Terserah kau saja menganggapnya apa. Bagaimana?"

Wookie bingung menjawabnya. Ia melirik Yesung meminta ijin.

"Ka.. Kalau mau pergi, pergilah." sahut Yesung agak ragu. Jujur, hatinya berteriak untuk melarang mereka berdua kencan. Tapi ia sadar, dirinya tak punya hak apapun atas Wookie. "Tenang saja. Aku yang akan menjaga Kibum," lanjutnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Wookie sedikit terlonjak mendengar perkataan Yesung. 'Dia benar-benar tak masalah kalau aku kencan dengan orang lain,' batinnya sedih. "Ba.. Baiklah. Aku akan pergi," kata Wookie.

"Baiklah. Hm, bagaimana kalau besok kita nonton?" tanya Siwon. Wookie mengangguk pelan. "Terserah oppa saja. Aku akan ikut.."

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Menyebalkan sekali, racaunya.

**xXxXxXx**

Seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya, sore ini Wookie sudah siap untuk pergi berkencan dengan Siwon. Dikenakannya dress pendek selutut warna ungu pastel dengan hiasan pita di bagian tengah perutnya dan flat shoes dengan warna senada. Terkesan santai namun tetap meninggalkan kesan anggun saat dikenakan. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan hiasan jepit kecil dan sedikit polesan di wajahnya membuat gadis ini semakin terlihat menawan.

Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya terperangah melihat sosok gadis cantik yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Kok.. kamu berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Yesung sedikit tergagap. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok cantik Wookie. Terpesona.

Wookie memandang Yesung sekilas. "Aku kan mau kencan.."

"Apa kalau kencan harus berpakaian seperti ini, huh?"

Wookie menatap dirinya sendiri dari bawah. "Memang apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

'Yang salah adalah kau terlalu cantik berpenampilan seperti ini.' Yesung memutar otaknya. "Tentu saja. Penampilanmu itu bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Yesung beralasan.

"Mwo? Bahaya?" Wookie mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Yesung mau tak mau harus menelan ludahnya melihat pose yang menurutnya imut di hadapannya. "Ya... Bahaya.." Lelaki ini memutar otaknya untuk menemukan alasan yang tepat. Sedikit banyak ia merutuki perkataan bodohnya tadi.

Gadis itu tetap saja memandang Yesung penasaran. Ia masih belum paham apa hubungan kencan, penampilannya dan bahaya.

"Kau sudah siap, Wookie?" Siwon keluar dari kamar tamu dengan berpakaian kasual namun terkesan rapi.

Wookie mengalihkan matanya ke arah Siwon. "Ne, oppa," ujarnya sambil mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Mari kita pergi." Siwon menggandeng tangan Wookie. "Kami pergi dulu ya, Yesung.." ujarnya lalu segera membuka pintu apartemen Yesung.

Yesung menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Ia bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menahan Wookie untuk pergi dengan Siwon, tapi ia sadar kalau dia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi gadis itu. Yah, meskipun ia sudah pernah 'mencicipi'nya.

Lelaki ini sungguh tidak tenang. Kakinya terus saja mondar-mondir tak jelas dengan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku harus bagaimana.." lirihnya.

"Appa.." Suara pelan bocah kecil itu menghentikan kegiatan tak jelas Yesung. Yesung segera menghampiri Kibum dengan wajah sumringah. "Kibum, kau adalah jalan keluar buat appa.." Dengan segera digendongnya bocah tersebut lalu segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

**.**

**.**

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri jalan. Ia berharap menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Kibum menusuk pelan pipi chubby sang appa. "Bummie mau diajak kemana sih, appa?" tanyanya dengan gaya cadelnya.

Mata Yesung tetap saja menelisik sekitarnya. "Kita akan berjalan-jalan, Bummie. Kau mau?"

Kibum mengangguk cepat. "Mauuu.."

"Oke. Kalau begitu diamlah.. Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang," ujar sang appa lalu sedetik kemudian menyipitkan matanya untuk membuat penglihatannya semakin jelas. "Nah, itu mereka.." Lelaki ini berjalan dengan sedikit cepat bertujuan untuk mengejar targetnya.

"Wookie noona..." teriak Bummie ketika posisi mereka sudah sampai di belakang Wookie dan Siwon.

Wookie langsung menolah ke belakang, begitupun Siwon. "Bummie.. Yesung oppa.." lirih Wookie.

"Hai.." Yesung tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya.

"Untuk apa kalian disini?" tanya Wookie ingin tahu.

"Bummie tadi merengek minta bertemu denganmu. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk mengejar kalian.." ujar Yesung beralasan. "Hm, bolehkah kami bergabung dengan kalian?" pintanya.

Wookie menatap Siwon. Membiarkan lelaki ini memutuskannya. "Baiklah.." sahut Siwon singkat. Yesung bersorak dalam hati mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa, oppa?" tanya Wookie agak ragu.

Siwon memandang Wookie sekilas lalu beralih memandang Yesung dan Kibum. "Eumm.. Bukankah semakin banyak orang itu semakin seru?"

"Iya sih, oppa.. Tapi kita kan sedang.." Gadis ini sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Siwon mengusap puncak kepala Wookie. "Tenanglah. Kita bisa menggantinya di lain hari," katanya. "Ayo kita jalan lagi.." ajak Siwon lalu menggandeng tangan Wookie lagi. Dengan sesekali kedua melihat kanan kiri jalan yang dipenuhi dengan kawasan pertokoan. Ya, apartemen Yesung memang sangat dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan kota Seoul.

Yesung tersenyum menang tanpa kelihatan oleh kedua orang yang berjalan di depannya. "Bummie, kamu turun ya. Appa lelah menggendongmu terus.." Yesung menurunkan bocah itu dari gendongannya. "Nah, mari kita jalan-jalan.." seru Yesung dengan menggandeng Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Oppa.. Lebih bagus mana, yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Wookie sambil membawa dua buah gantungan ponsel dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah kedai aksesoris.

"Hm, terserah kamu saja, Wookie. Menurut oppa dua-duanya bagus kok," sahut Siwon.

Wookie cemberut. "Aku bingung oppa.." Gadis ini meniup pelan poninya pertanda ia sedang sebal.

Siwon mengacak rambut gadis di sebelahnya pelan. "Kalau suka dua-duanya, beli saja semuanya. Biar nanti oppa yang bayar.." ujarnya diiring senyuman manis.

"Bukan begitu, oppa.. Aku ingin membeli gantungan yang cocok untukku dan cocok untuk oppa. Aku ingin gantungan ponsel kita sama."

"Couple begitu? Terserah kau saja, Wookie. Apapun pilihannya oppa pasti akan memakainya."

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Wookie mengangsurkan gantungan berbentuk bintang berwarna silver metalik kepada Siwon.

"Hei.. Kalian membeli apa?" Siwon dan Wookie sontak menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang. "Gantungan ponsel?" tanya seseorang, Yesung.

Wookie mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Aku ingin membeli gantungan ponsel couple buatku dan Siwon oppa," jelas Wookie yang membuat raut muka Yesung sedikit mengeruh.

"Gantungan ponsel couple? Huh, apa masih musim hal yang begituan?" ejek Yesung. Lelaki ini merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya saat melihat kedekatan Wookie dan Siwon. Yesung berjalan mendekati Wookie dan melepaskan genggamannya pada bocah kecil yang sedari tadi digandengnya. "Kau memilih gantungan ini?" Yesung menunjuk gantungan yang ada di tangan Wookie. "Seleramu sungguh payah," ejeknya.

Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon. "Benarkah yang ini jelek, oppa?"

"Kurasa tidak. Bagus kok." Siwon menyahuti santai.

"Selera kalian berdua memang benar-benar payah." Yesung tersenyum mengejek. "Baiklah biar aku membantu kalian memilih." Yesung mendekati rak tempat berbagai gantungan dipajang.

Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung agar menjauh dari rak tersebut. "Tidak. Aku tak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Lebih baik oppa jaga saja Bummie," tolak Wookie agak kasar.

Yesung menatap gadis itu sebal sedangkan Siwon hanya melirik Wookie dan Yesung datar. Yesung berjalan mundur dengan pelan. "Bummie.." panggilnya lalu sedetik kemudian ia melebarkan matanya begitu bocah kecil tersebut sudah tak berada di tempatnya semula. "Bummie.. Kau dimana?" teriak Yesung sambil menelisik lingkungan sekitarnya.

Wookie dan Siwon segera menghampiri Yesung yang kebingungan. "Kenapa, oppa? Bummie dimana?" tanya Wookie panik.

Yesung mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Bummie hilang. Kita harus mencarinya."

"Kita harus berpencar sekarang," ujar Siwon memberi solusi.

"Baik. Wookie, kau tunggu disini saja. Barangkali Bummie nanti kembali kesini. Siapa yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu harus segera menghubungi yang lain. Siwon, kau ke arah sana. Aku akan mencarinya ke arah sana." Yesung menunjuk dua arah yang berlawanan lalu mereka segera berpencar meninggalkan Wookie.

Gadis itu menengok ke kanan dan kiri. "Bummie, kamu dimana?" lirih Wookie. Ia cukup panik sekarang meskipun bocah tersebut bukanlah anak kandungnya.

Gadis itu menautkan alisnya ketika ia melihat seseorang dengan ekspresi datar berjalan ke arahnya. "Ma.." Wookie memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya orang tersebut sangat dekat dengannya dan hendak menabrak dirinya. Matanya seketika terbuka ketika menyadari orang tersebut melewatinya begitu saja. Gadis ini berbalik untuk melihat kembali sosok tersebut. Tubuhnya seketika menegang kala melihat sosok tersebut bisa menembus tubuh banyak orang yang ada di depan jalannya.

"Kok.. orangnya transparan?" Wookie mulai gemetar ketakutan. "Apa itu.. hantu?"

"Wookie, kita sudah menemukan Bummie. Sekarang ia sudah bersama Siwon." Yesung menghampiri Wookie yang masih menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

Wookie mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Yesung dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Oppa.. hiks.." Gadis itu lalu menghambur ke pelukan Yesung dan menangis tersedu disana.

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung. "Wookie, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mengusap lembut punggung Wookie bermaksud meredakan tangis gadis itu.

Wookie melepas pelukannya pelan. "Tadi.. ada orang aneh, oppa.." adu Wookie diselingi sesenggukan.

"Orang aneh? Dimana? Katakan pada oppa.."tanya Yesung sambil celingukan ke sekitarnya.

"Dia transparan lalu menghilang, oppa.. Huhuhu.." ujar Wookie dengan menangis.

Yesung memegang bahu gadis di depannya. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia melewatiku lalu menembus tubuhku. Oppa, aku takut.."

"Ah, itu.." Yesung melepas pegangannya pada bahu Wookie. "Eunhyuk.."

Wookie menatap Yesung heran . "Orangnya adalah lelaki kok."

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Dulu, Eunhyuk juga pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia sering melihat makhluk aneh seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

"Itu mungkin hantu. Tenanglah.." Yesung kembali memeluk Wookie. "Kata Eunhyuk, hantu tersebut tidak akan mengganggumu kalau kau tidak berhubungan dengan mereka," jelas Yesung. Wookie melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Yesung. Ia merasa kesal kepada sosok Eunhyuk yang sudah membuatnya mengalami berbagai kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini dan yang terlebih membuatnya kesal adalah Yesung yang selalu saja menganggapnya bayang-bayang Eunhyuk. Meskipun pria tersebut selalu mengelak, tapi Wookie tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia karena mencintai lelaki yang hanya bisa melihat dan mencintai sosok lain yang ada di tubuhnya.

Wookie melepaskan kungkungan lengan Yesung pada tubuhnya. "Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk saja yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang adalah aku, bukan Eunhyuk." Wookie berteriak kalap.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakan?" Yesung bingung.

Gadis itu menatap Yesung tajam. "Kau menenangkanku karena kau menganggap aku ini adalah Eunhyuk, kan? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti hal seperti itu."

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mencari butir-butir kesabaran yang ia punya untuk menghadapi gadis ini. "Yang kau pikirkan tak selamanya benar."

Yesung menggapai kedua lengan Wookie. "Aku menenangkanmu bukan karena ada sosok Eunhyuk dalam dirimu. Tapi, semua itu demi kamu. Bagiku, kau adalah orang penting bagiku. Sekali lagi bukan karena ada sosok Eunhyuk dalam dirimu." Yesung menjelaskan dengan sabar. Kali ini ia merasa harus sedikit bersabar untuk menghadapi Wookie. "Tak ada siapapun. Hanya aku.. dan kamu.."

Wookie melangkah mundur tiba-tiba. "Cukup, Yesung oppa. Jangan kau membuatku senang karena kata-kata dustamu itu."

"Bukan karena ada Eunhyuk dalam dirimu atau tidak. Tapi sekarang yang kubicarakan adalah dirimu, Wookie." Yesung menjelaskan dengan sedikit keras tanpa memperdulikan banyak orang yang memperhatikannya saat ini.

"Aku tak percaya. Kau akan tetap menyukaiku karena Eunhyuk masih ada dalam diriku, kan?"

"Bukan begitu.."

Wookie menyela ucapan Yesung. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin Eunhyuk keluar dari dalam diriku? Aku tak ingin rohku diambil alih lagi. Aku ingin bebas!"

Yesung terdiam sesaat. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, otaknya serasa berputar-putar. Ia bingung. Ia merasa membutuhkan sosok Eunhyuk dan Wookie dalam hidupnya tapi ia sadar bahwa hal itu tak mungkin. Sama saja ia menyakiti Wookie. Ia tak boleh egois, tapi..

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia harus segera membuat keputusan meskipun sejujurnya ia sendiri tak yakin dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Ia harus memilih. "Sampai nanti, yang aku sukai adalah Wookie.." ucap Yesung lirih dengan menatap gadis tersebut sendu.

Wookie mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Yesung. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa Yesung hanya sekedar ingin menghiburnya dengan kata yang menurutnya manis. Ia merasa apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan terhadapnya hanyalah karena ada sosok Eunhyuk dalam dirinya. Bukan sosok Wookie yang sebenarnya. 'Eunhyuk, tolong jangan ganggu aku," jerit di hati Wookie.

"Wookie.." Yesung mengguncang tubuh Wookie pelan kala dilihatnya gadis ini termenung cukup lama.

Wookie menyentak tangan Yesung kasar. "Cukup, oppa. Hentikan.."

"Wookie noona.." Suara familiar terdengar begitu keras. Wookie dan Yesung sontak menoleh ke arahnya. "Bummie.." Wookie berlari mendekati Siwon yang sedang menggandeng Bummie lalu memeluk bocah kecil tersebut. "Kamu darimana, Bummie? Noona mengkhawatirkanmu.." Pelukan Wookie penuh kasih sayang. Sejak awal ia merasa heran, kenapa ia bisa begitu sangat menyayangi Bummie seolah bocah tersebut adalah anak kandungnya.

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia harus segera membuat keputusan meskipun sejujurnya ia sendiri tak yakin dengan keputusan yang diambilnya. Ia harus memilih. "Sampai nanti, yang aku sukai adalah Wookie.." ucap Yesung lirih dengan menatap gadis tersebut sendu.

Wookie mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Yesung. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa Yesung hanya sekedar ingin menghiburnya dengan kata yang menurutnya manis. Ia merasa apapun yang lelaki itu lakukan terhadapnya hanyalah karena ada sosok Eunhyuk dalam dirinya. Bukan sosok Wookie yang sebenarnya. 'Eunhyuk, tolong jangan ganggu aku," jerit di hati Wookie.

"Wookie.." Yesung mengguncang tubuh Wookie pelan kala dilihatnya gadis ini termenung cukup lama.

Wookie menyentak tangan Yesung kasar. "Cukup, oppa. Hentikan.."

"Wookie noona.." Suara familiar terdengar begitu keras. Wookie dan Yesung sontak menoleh ke arahnya. "Bummie.." Wookie berlari mendekati Siwon yang sedang menggandeng Bummie lalu memeluk bocah kecil tersebut. "Kamu darimana, Bummie? Noona mengkhawatirkanmu.." Pelukan Wookie penuh kasih sayang. Sejak awal ia merasa heran, kenapa ia bisa begitu sangat menyayangi Bummie seolah bocah tersebut adalah anak kandungnya.

Mungkinkah itu hanya perasaan Eunhyuk yang tersalurkan padanya? Entahlah.

Yesung menghampiri Siwon dan membiarkan Wookie yang masih memeluk Bummie. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Sesuatu?"

"Ya. Mungkin Bummie merusak barang atau semacamnya?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Tidak kok. Aku tadi menemukannya sedang bermain ayunan di taman sebelah sana," jawab Siwon. Mantan dokter ini berjalan mendekati Wookie.

"Aku merasa.. kalau aku tidak cepat datang kesini, aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, Wookie." Siwon berucap pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Wookie.

"Oppa," lirih gadis itu dengan memandang Siwon sayu.

Siwon mengulas senyumnya. "Aku tak ingin menyerah begitu saja." Lelaki ini beralih ke arah Yesung lalu menepuk pundak Yesung pelan. "Kau sudah membuatnya sedih. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Jadi, aku tak akan menyerahkan Wookie begitu saja padamu. Mulai saat ini, kita bersaing." Yesung hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Siwon mundur beberapa langkah lalu menatap Yesung dan Wookie bergantian. "Semua keputusan ada di tangan Wookie. Biarkan ia memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak."

**TBC**

Sekali lagi maaf kalau saya update terlalu lama. Pekerjaan saya membuat saya sedikit menelantarkan fict ini. Semoga kalian masih ingat dengan jalan ceritanya.

Maaf, saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk update kilat, tapi saya akan berusaha semampu saya .

Terima kasih buat : **DyahYWS, Li xu, Wonnie, Guest, Iinshikyu, LQ, yoon Hyunwoon, Heldamagnae, Choi Ryeosomnia **yang sudah berkenan untuk review di chap sebelumnya.

At least, review please.. Coz your review is my spirit ^^


End file.
